The Elfin Prince
by Sliver Seraph
Summary: Harry has just turned 17, he thinks that this is homefree, the best day of his life, he wasnt planning on a prophecy, being named The Elfin Prince AND HAVING to bond to Draco Malfoy!let the nightmares begin [ON HOLD]
1. Prologue

**The Elfin Prince**

By: Jona Nehru

2004

AN: Hey, I was just thinking about this and decided what the hell? So here it is. 

Disclaimer: don't own never will thank you very much. Oh yeah and this is my disclaimer for my whole story. From beginning to end! Please Read and Review. 

* * *

_ Prologue _

James looked at his son quietly. His face had a small smile on it. A sad smile. He knew that he would never see his son grow up. Become the great wizard he was meant to be. So many prophecies lay around this young boy. He was meant to do so many things. Great things. But great things were never easy. James had foreseen his sons great suffering. Yes he was a seer. He had even prophesied some of the things his son would accomplish.

"It is time now Lily. Take him and go to the nursery," he said as he handed his son to Lily. Lily looked sadly at her husband. Her one and only, she leaned in and stole a kiss before heading to the nursery. It was time…

Three hours later Hagrid found James and Lily Potter's son in the house. Both the older Potters dead. He took the small boy and headed off to meet Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus the boy," Hagrid said and handed the year old boy to Albus. Albus nodded and took the boy. "You knew Albus didn' you sir'"

"Yes Hagrid I did. James had predicted it. But we cannot change what is meant to be. If it didn't have a meaning to it my boy James would have never allowed it. He would never allowed his boy to be a orphan," Albus sadly. He shook his head. Just then Minerva McGonagall and Serverus Snape came.

"Albus is that boy?" Minerva asked fearfully.

"Yes this is the boy who lived, Harry Potter," Albus said dejectedly. "The boy of Prophecies."


	2. Surprise, Surprise!

**The Elfin Prince  
**By: Sona Neru  
2004

_AN: okay just to let you know everything happened up to the fifth book, OOTP. And in my story the witches and wizards don't get their inheritance until they are full fledged witches or wizards. So that is basically on their 17th birthday! Have any questions post a review:)_

* * *

Chapter 1  
_Surprise, Surprise! _

This was the best day of Harry Potter's life. Why? Because today he would leave this godforsaken place, he had called a home for the last 17 years. He would go to the Godricks Hollow. Because today he was finally of age. He was 17 years old. Just when he was about to leave his room to head to the bathroom, a slight pecking sound was heard on the window. He smiled they never forgot. He turned and walked to the window and opened it. First came Pig, then Midnight (Hermione's owl), then Muddle (Neville's owl) and a couple of others he didn't know. Along with that came a Hogwarts owl, with post.

He took the gifts from the ones he didn't know first and they flew away obviously not needing a reply for their owners. Then he took the Hogwarts owl, however it stayed Harry wondered why. So he quickly opened the letter so he could reply his head of house.

But to his surprise it was not from Professor McGonagall but from the Headmaster Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

_I would first off like to wish you a very happy 17th birthday. You are now a full powered wizard. Secondly I would like to tell you to refrain using any magic until Remus and Serverus come to collect you. _

_Harry I would like to inform you that your inheritance will be quiet different from other witches and wizards. I will disclose no other information because should this information fall in the wrong hands many horrible things could come of it. Harry you will be coming to Hogwarts today and will be staying here for the rest of the summer to make sure everything goes as planned. _

_I will be seeing you in person in a couple of hours. Serverus and Remus will be there at 12 30 sharp my boy please be ready for them. _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry looked at the time, seven. Well, he had plenty of time. He wrote a quick note to the Headmaster and with that he went to take shower and make breakfast before he went to pack all his belongings.

It was Twelve Thirty, and Snape and Lupin still had not arrived at number 4 Privet Drive. Harry sighed as he looked at all his belongings. He was not surprised when he found out that all his things where fit in his trunk. But it was a lot more stuffed then it would have been had he left in his first year. He had also gotten around to opening his presents after his aunt, uncle and cousin went out shopping. He had gotten a book about dark arts from Hermione; he got a widdle from Ron. What was a widdle? Well good question. It was a little marble like ball that had a scale of a Regaret dragon inside. It was for good luck and elves were always said to carry one, no one knew why but they did. The Regaret dragon was very rare and it was even more rare for its scale to fall out. From Neville and Luna he got new cleaning and repairing kit for his firebolt. From Lupin he had gotten a potions kit. Probably Snape's idea Harry had thought, after all they are engaged now. Still can't believe they are together. From the Weasleys he had gotten a nice dress robe probably courtesy of The Weasley twins. Which were way too long and some sweets. He had been delighted at all the gifts. Well he loved them all but Lupin's was a shocker; he loved it none the less. Just then he heard the knock on the door.

Harry jumped up and headed to the door, casting a weightless charm on his trunk. He shrunk it and pocketed it.

"Hey Harry, Happy birthday! ready to go?" Remus asked as he opened the door.

"Hi Remus. Yup!" Harry said closing the door behind him. He walked to the way Remus was headed. Whoa! "Your car Remus?" He said looking at the convertible.

"No it's Serverus'," he replied as he got into the passenger seat. Sitting in the driver seat was a very muggle looking Serverus. Harry held his laughter as his got into the car.

"We're going to take it all the way to London, then we are going to floo to Hogsemade. Okay?" Remus explained. Harry nodded his head. "So how is your birthday so far?"

"Good," Harry said then began talking about what he got. Throughout the whole drive Serverus was quiet. It seemed a little too quiet like he knew something that he didn't want to. That it was eating him alive. Hmm…

* * *

Six hours later, Harry sat in the infirmary shocked. How could they keep something like that from him. He thought back to his meeting with Professor Dumbledore as another shock of pain hit him.

**Flashback**

"_Harry you must understand that we did not tell you because if the wrong person found out it could have been dangerous. The prophecy I told you in your 5th year wasn't the only prophecy you were involved in my boy. You see your inheritance well, it is complicated. You my dear boy are elfin. Not just any elf but you are the Elfin Prince._

"_The elfin do not pick their Prince on only blood lines. They chose the strongest, the one that will always lead them to goodness, and always help their kind. They chose in the pure in heart. So when you where born they chose you as their Elfin Prince. The King of the Elfins died the day you were born. It only proved to their prophecies that you were their leader._

"_There are many things that you need to know. One of them in the physical change you will go to. As you know that Elfins are well, as you would say very beautiful. Even more then Veelas. Many will pay attention to you. You will be much taller slimmer and much stronger and much more graceful. Also their mental change, they are very smart intellectual creatures. _

"_Second you need to know are the rituals you will be going through. I know that you may not want this but the Elfin kind will need you. They may die if they do not have a strong leader that will help them. So I am sorry to say my boy that you do not have much say in excepting this. _

"_The Third thing and the most hard thing will be your mate." Dumbledore paused and looked at Harry. Harry's eyes were wide but as soon as he said mate Harry felt like he was going to hurl. He shot up and ran to the washroom, emptying everything that he had eaten that day. Harry just sat there at the toilet before getting up and washing up. _

"_Sorry sir, it's just a lot to take in. Sir what do you mean by a mate?" Harry asked as he slumped back into his seat. _

"_Well you see Harry when the Elfin choose their Leader they also choose their mate. The mate that will help them in every way. That will strengthen them. Usually that mate is a Elfin in this case however your mate is not Elfin." He paused and looked at Harry. He seemed to be weighing something. "Harry how do you feel about homosexual relationships?" Harry groaned, great his mate was a male. _

"_I don't care much sir," Harry told his headmaster. Dumbledore nodded. _

"_Well you see in Elfin kind it is very common to have homosexual relationships one out of ever 4 are homosexual. The reason being is that males can reproduce. So your mate indeed is male. You my boy must bond with your mate before a fortnight is up. Your general and advisor, Maletin will be arrive tomorrow with many others to govern your rituals and bonding."_

_Harry then realized something. Dumbledore seemed to be trying to hide the identity of his mate. _

"_Professor? Who is my mate?" Harry asked in a apprehensive voice._

"_Harry my boy…" Dumbledore hesitated. "Well it is Draco Malfoy." _

_With that Harry had fainted _

**End of Flashback**

He had woken up a half an hour later in terrible pain due to his body changing as the as Madam Pomfry had put it.

Harry felt another wave of nausea as he thought about his mate… Draco Malfoy… This was the worst day of his life.


	3. Full Moon Magic

**The Elfin Prince**  
By: Sona Neru  
2005

AN: This is all being edited not much except for spelling and a few minor details

* * *

Chapter 2  
_Full Moon Magic_

It had been 5 days since he had come into his inheritance. Harry was now laying in his bed in his new room at Hogwarts completely exhausted. He had just been through all the official rituals. He had met all the important people in the Elfin Kingdom. He was to go there after he had bonded with his mate, Draco Malfoy. He had yet to see the boy. Maletin, His advisor and general had told him that his mate already knew and would comply with everything. He was to arrive today. They would bond tomorrow and leave to the Elfin Kingdom to meet their people.

Harry didn't want today to end, because when it ended the bond day would come closer. Maletin had told him all about the bond. They were to bond BODY, MIND, and SOUL. The latter of these two where fine but the first was not. He had to have Sexual intercourse with Draco Malfoy. DRACO MALFOY. Calm down Harry told himself, using one of the meditation methods Maletin had taught him. Think about something else, Harry told himself.

Over the last five Harry had changed. From 5 ft 7 he became almost 6 ft and his eyes a brilliant emerald. He no longer needed glasses. He became leaner, but stronger. His movements much more graceful and he was much faster. As Dumbledore had said he would be beautiful and he was. He looked absolutely delicious. He also noticed that when he read he read faster, and understood things easily.

He sighed, sure that was all great but he would trade it all if he didn't need to bond with Draco Malfoy. Harry heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Harry said.

"Your Highness, Prince Draco has arrived and is now ready to take dinner along with the others. It is time you head down as well," Maletin said as he strode over the cupboard and took out some beautiful yet simple gowns out for Harry.

Harry rolled over and watched him. "Maletin, how many times do I tell you not to call me that?" He got up and walked over to Maletin taking the gown and slipping it on.

"Sorry Harry, it is a habit. I will try to call you Harry more often," Maletin said as he started to the door and Harry followed.

"Maletin I don't want to attend this dinner. I would much rather not see Malfoy until I am just about to bond with him," Harry said quietly.

"Sorry Harry, you must attend. You have to talk to Prince Draco. You must get over this silly enmity." Harry sighed. They finally reached the Great Hall. "Ready Harry?"

Harry smiled bitterly and nodded. They slowly entered and strode over to the small round table, that already contained the headmaster, Snape, McGonagall, Spourt, Hadgrid, two other professors and the dreaded Draco Malfoy. He could either take the seat beside Dumbledore or Draco. Which one? But before he could chose Maletin took a seat next to Dumbledore. Harry took a deep breath before taking his seat.

"Good Evening Harry," Dumbledore said before he began to talk to Maletin. Harry nodded in greeting and began eating in silence. He joined the quiet that is until Malfoy opened his pretty pink lips.

"Hello Potter, I bet you're enjoying all this attention," Draco said bitterly. Harry held his tongue.

"No I am not enjoying all this attention if you really want to know. I would rather not have all this."

"Really you don't want to have a whole Kingdom for yourself and a long lasting life? Hmm I was sure that you just be soaking up everything. After all you always did enjoy being the Boy who lived," Draco laughed.

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry said harshly. "I wouldn't want any of that if it meant I had to bond and live with you. What's a kingdom and a thousand years if I have to spend everyday with you?" With that said Harry got up and elegantly made his way to the door. He stopped not even turning around still facing the door he said to the elf that had gotten up to go after his prince, "Maletin, no need to follow."

* * *

"Draco what was that about?" Serverus asked. Although Snape hated to admit it he knew that this time it had been the Slytherin's fault.

"Nothing Uncle. I only asked him if he enjoyed being a Prince and he snapped at me," Draco said faking innocence. Snape shook his head.

"Prince Draco if I may suggest that maybe you should the past behind and start over new. Maybe start now?" Maletin said.

"Maybe," Draco said getting up to go to the room he was staying in before he was to bond and move in with Harry. "But maybe I already did but I'm not ready for Harry to know," Draco said to himself, as he walked down the hallways.

It had been a weird summer to say the very least. Draco had found out everything from his father three weeks ago. Yes his father. You see his father had no choice but to become a spy for Dumbledore, after the Elves had approached him and told him about his son. He was told that he would have to be Harry Potter's mate. It made him furious. He was gay and he was fine with that but he had not wanted to bottom for Harry Potter. He already gave away so much to him he did not want to give up that as well; and defiantly not to him.

But he did have to admit that Harry was a looker. He looked amazing today. Draco had been short of breath when he had seen him. His vibrant emerald eyes and pitch black messy hair. He was incredibly good looking, but that didn't mean that he had to like him.

Draco sighed he knew that he would have to bond with him no matter what. He walked over to the window and looked at the beautiful full moon. A tear fell down his cheek and he remembered his mother that had died the last year. The full moon always reminded him of her. She had always said that the full moon constantly made things more magical. "Mum if you can hear me, please help me. I ask you to give me the heart that was taken away from me. I ask you to give me the strength to love Harry Potter," Draco said and shut his eyes tight willing all the tears to stop. In his attempt he missed the shooting star that flew across the sky.

* * *

Harry sighed as he threw another rock into the lake. It was a beautiful night out. It was a full moon out and everything just looked more magical. Harry leaned against the tree trunk and looked up into the sky.

"Dad, mum, if you're listening please answer my prayers. I need you right now. God I really need you. I can't do this. I don't have what they need. They expect so much from me and I just can't give it to them. I just don't have it. But I know that I have too and my prayer isn't for me to not have all these expectations but my prayer is that… well mum, dad I want to be able to love. I want to be able to love my mate, my one and only. Please give me the heart to love Draco Malfoy." Harry said and he closed his eyes shut just in time to miss the shooting star that flew across the sky.


	4. The Bonding Ceremony

**The Elfin Prince  
**Sona Neru  
2004

AN: Alright I am writing this all together. I posted the prologue and chapters 1-3 together hopefully you will enjoy it. Please Review! Oh yes and before I forget the words in is what the said in Elfin. The language. It will be called, Elvisa. 

* * *

Chapter 3  
_The Bonding Ceremony_

"Harry!" A familiar voice shouted. Harry groaned inwardly but put on a smile and turned around to greet his long time friends.

"Ron, Hermione!" Harry called out. "When did you get here?"

"About twenty minutes ago, but they wouldn't let us see you until now," Hermione said.

"Yeah Mate, lot of people down there running around. How are you feeling?" Ron asked the latter quietly.

"Well I think great, for a person that is just about to marry and bond with one of my worst enemies," Harry said sarcastically putting on a fake smile. Then he sighed. "Sorry it's just a little hard. Seems like my whole life is planned for me. Should've guessed this was coming you know."

"Harry we're here for you no matter what. Just go there and knock them out," Ron said.

"Yeah Harry, and you never know you might enjoy being married to Malfoy," Mione said quietly. Ron snorted, and Harry sighed.

"Maybe it will get better, but I doubt I'll really enjoy it like I would if I were to pick who I was to marry," Harry told them. He turned and faced the whole length mirror. He was wearing traditional elfin robes. The were an off white color. Inside he was wearing a elfin dress robe. Harry didn't like wearing it. It was too fancy and he didn't think it suited him. There was a lot of embroidery on it, it was too high class for his taste. But Maletin made him wear it saying 'Best get used to it Harry, the Prince will always have to look High Class.' 'Bet Malfoy is loving this,' Harry thought.

"Harry I was reading up on Elfin mating rituals and it was interesting," Hermione said with a twinkle in her eyes. Harry hated that twinkle, it was the same type that Dumbledore got when he knew something that you did not.

"Yeah, I've had to read up on it and listen to Maletin tell me all the details," Harry replied. He knew where this was heading. "Stop it Mione you are not making it easier. I'm your best friend you're not suppose to take pleasure from my pain."

"But Harry I'm pretty sure that it is pleasure that you will be getting. You are going to be on the top non?" Hermione asked her voice filled with laughter.

Harry did not reply. He instead ran to the bathroom, all of sudden he had the urge to hurl, and so he followed that urge. For the first time since he found out about the predicament he allowed himself to let free his emotions. Tears rolled down his cheek as he leaned over the toilet emptying his stomach of all its contents.

"Oh Harry I'm so sorry it was only meant as a joke," Hermione told him. Harry sighed and took a towel to wipe his mouth and face. He washed it and again wiped it all.

"It's alright Hermione," he told his best friend. Just then there was a knock on the door. Ron went and opened the door.

Maletin came into the room. He was a light blue robe which made his blue eyes stand out more. His face was kind as he looked at Harry. "It is time Prince. Follow me. You two can go down first, use the corridor to your left." Hermione and Ron left without a word, but encouraging smiles. Harry turned and followed Maletin to the right passageway. The entered a huge room. It was much like a bathroom, only it had a huge pool in the middle. Kalzaer, the elf who was to conduct the ceremony was standing there in red robes. There were only four more elves other then that it was empty,

Harry as he practiced before went up to Kalzaer and began to speak. _I, Harry James Potter, the chosen of the Elfin Kingdom to be Prince, come here to bond with my mate. My one and only. Please give me the blessings and bestow upon me the knowledge of marriage and bondage._

_Bring forth his chosen one,_ Kalzaer spoke to another Elf. The next minute Draco came into the room. _Chosen one of the Prince come forth and stand next to your one and only_. Draco came and stood next to Harry. Harry held out his hand and Draco put his small smooth hand in it. _We come here to bond these two great beings. We bless them with a life of happiness. May one life off the other. May they know each others pain and happiness. May they live as one in peace. The Kingdom of Elves give you their most holiest blessings. Live to your best together._ Kalzaer looked at Harry to queue him.

_I, Harry James Potter, bond myself to Draco Lucifer Malfoy. I will forever live with him and love im. I am his one and only. When I die, so shall he, when I am happy, so will he. I give him my whole self. Body, mind and soul. May he keep it with him always and forever more._

_I, Draco Lucifer Malfoy, give myself to Harry James Potter. I will forever live with him and love him. He is my one and only. When he dies, so shall I, when he is happy, so will I. I give him my whole self. Body, mind and soul. May he keep it with him always and forever more._

Just then Harry and Draco felt a power surge through them. It was strong and the held on tight to each other for fear of falling.

_Step into the water of the Unicorns and forever cleanse your soul and live with each other being pure,_ Maletin said to Draco and Harry when the recovered. They slowly walked into the clear liquid. It felt soothing. Harry closed his eyes, and let himself do the same. Draco felt years of anger, sorrow, fear, guilt drain away. Serenity washed over him and he closed his eyes as well.

The ceremony was complete. Now there was one more bonding they had to do. In front of their family and friends. It was the bonding of the community. Where they bond in front of them. They were both lead away to different areas.

Maletin took off Harry's Wet robes and gave him a fancy emerald robe. It was beautiful and complemented his eyes beautifully. But he felt so Slytherin in them. He combed back his hair, which surprisingly was tamable now.

* * *

"Come now it is time," Maletin said. Harry followed Maletin down to the great hall in which the ceremony was to take place. Maletin motioned for him to stop and went in himself.

Inside the Great Hall

"Ladies and Gentleman. My fair kind, friends and family. I welcome you tonight. I am Maletin Xelam, Advisor of our fair prince Harry Potter. I have the honor tonight to introduce him to everyone. So without further ado, our Prince Harry!" The Great Hall doors opened and Harry walked in. He surprisingly was not scared. He strode to the front and stood in front of Albus Dumbledore as everyone clapped for him.

Then another Elf went to stand beside Maletin. "Good Evening My kind, my friends, our family. I am glad to welcome you tonight to witness this great event. I am Tulane Nasthar, Advisor of our fair prince's soon to be husband and now bonded, Draco Malfoy. I have the honor tonight to introduce him to everyone tonight, here is Prince Draco," he said. The great hall doors once again flew open. In walked Draco, he was wearing a beautiful silver robe, which made his eyes twinkle with a liveliness no one had ever seen.

Both Draco and Harry stood throughout the ceremony quietly, not really paying attention to the words. The said all the things in monotone. It was quiet annoying to the people actually. They only snapped out of the daze when Dumbledore said, "Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Mr. Harry Potter, and Mr. Draco Potter, you may now kiss." Harry gently leaned over and ever so lightly kissed Draco on the lips, ignoring the faint surge that went through them. Harry then took Draco's hand and turned to the crowd and smile. It was a forced smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes and Draco did the same. The act had started and they didn't know when it would end. Well at least it couldn't get worse, they both thought. How wrong they were.

* * *

Just to those wondering the people invited to the ceremony are the following  
the Weasleys  
most of the Order  
Lucius Malfoy  
Blaise Zambaini  
Hermione  
The Elfin Council  
High ranking Elfins;; 


	5. Submissive Draco

**The Elfin Prince**  
Jona Nehru  
2005

**AN:** God I didnt think I would get such a good response! Thanks to everyone that reviewed! This Chapter is for you and I decided to make it a little longer so you can all enjoy it! ;) oh and Fefs yes they do have to bond bond... Kinky no? But since this is PG 13 I cant exactly make it detailed, ;) mabbe another time! Remember it has to be a bond of body and all! PS; I had to change my comp and this does not have spell check please be nice and try and ignore the spelling errors!!! million thanks oh yea and sry bout the spelling mistake in Blaise!!

**Warning:** Caution this chapter has quiet a bit of swearing, so read at ur risk and dont complain to me later! Also has an angry dominate Harry ;) Some Sexual contant hopefully not anything that would offend anyone!! Sorry if it does tell me I will remove it!

**AN:** This is just some back round information on the Elfin world. The chapter is below it so enjoy!

* * *

**READ:**

Elves are very gentle and calm. They have pure hearts and are always good. When the Elfin Council along with Seers predict and chose their Elfin Ruler. It does not matter if they are not true of Elf blood they become Elfin along with their mate.

Bonding and Marriage Rituals

Must consummate the marriage the same night as the ceremony Cannot sleep with any other being. They never trade places /Submissive stays Submissive and Dominate stays dominate/  
Submissives have a spot on their neck, right above the collar bone, and the spot behind their ears which is very sensitive and if the Dominate where to kiss or lick this spot they would relax immediatly. But only the dominate can do this. Sumbissives are very strong when they are cornered or afraid.  
Some points in being elfin  
· The Elfin Prince rules over a time period of a century the least and four at the most.  
· They are known as great healers.  
· Great with swords and can do limited wandless magic 'also great archers'  
· The submissive in the Elfin relationship are dependant to their dominate.

· They need to have sexual intercourse  
1. They have two years to bear a child after they bond with their mate or will go into a coma.  
2. Need to sleep in close contact of their intended.  
3. Another point will be added during the story I just dont want to spoil at the moment.

_!!!One day in the Elfin worldis about6 days in the Wizard world._

Now on with the story! Enjoy it I worked really hard on it!

* * *

_Chapter 4  
Submissive Draco_

Draco sighed as he flopped on the bed. They had finally been allowed to go rest in their rooms. Draco didn't even take off their clothes,he was just to tired.

"Forgetting something Malfoy?" a voice drifted pulling Draco out of his thoughts of a warm shower and sleep. "What the hell do you want now Potter?" Draco asked getting irritated. "Was it not enough for me to marry and bond with you."

"No it was not. We have yet to complete the bond Malfoy. We still have one more thing left to do. To complete the body bond," Harry said sitting next to Draco and taking off his robe and working on his shirt.

"We have to have sex," Draco stated. "Holy Shit."

"My thoughts exactly," Harry murmured. He turned and climbed up to Draco. Laying so his arm was supporting him. 'Fucking hell,' he thought as he ran a hand up Draco's torso and started to unbutton his shirt.

"Potter what the hell have we gotten into?" Draco asked quietly. 'Something far worse then I could ever imagine,' Harry thought. He slowly dipped down and kissed Draco. Marveling at how soft and sensual his lips were. "Let's just get this over with." Draco said as he slowly pulled Harry closer. Both of them were fumbling with the others clothes. Not because it was their first time. No, they were far from being a virgin. But they were nervous. Ever heard of the phrase 'sleeping with the enemy.' Well their thoughts exactly. It was going to be a long rough night.

Harry slowly opened his eyes. Then quickly shut them due to the bright sun light. He lay their still for awhile, until he realized that there was someone beside him. His eyes shot open and he looked at the person sleeping next to him. The peaceful, beautiful and very naked person sleeping next to him. The person had his head on Harry's now numb shoulders and arm firmly around his chest. Last night came flooding back to him. 'Damn, I had to sleep with Draco Malfoy,' he thought. 'Draco Potter,' another voice inside corrected. He slowly slid out from Draco's embrace and went to the washroom. He needed a cold shower. The things a naked body could do.

Draco awoke due to the lack of warmth. His eyes slowly adjusted to the sunlight coming in through the window. He sighed, the last couple of days coming back to him. He was officially Draco Lucifer Potter. Damn the one name he hated more then anything was now his own. He heard voices drifting from their sitting room. He slowly turned his head to the door which was half open. Then closed his eyes. But no he couldn't go back to sleep damn everyone to hell!

"Prince Draco," a voice said. Draco opened his eyes to see his advisor, Tulane. "You must get up we are due to leave in another hour." Draco nodded and lifted himself off the bed. He hissed in pain, damn he was sore all over.

"Some privacy Tulane?" he said. Tulane nodded and left. Draco got up and went into the adjoining washroom. After a nice warm shower that he hadn't had time to have yesterday, he came back into the room to find his clothes laid out for him. He quickly dressed and left the room, joining the arguing Maletin and Harry and his own advisor who was sitting at the table watching them an amused smile on his face.

"I have to spend two weeks there? I have other things to do Maletin then spend at the fucking kingdom," Harry yelled enraged.

"Harry you must understand it is only a 2 days in our time," Maletin said angerily. "I think you can give up that much for your kingdom!"

"SHUT UP MALETIN! I never said that I dont want to meet my people I just do not want to spend 2 weeks there even if it is only 2 days there. Itstwo whole weeks.That is my whole summer let me remind you Maletin. I dont get to enjoy any of it now. I never get to enjoy my goddamed holidays," Harry said in a firm tone.

"Sorry Prince I forgot my place, if you do not wish to go then that is up to you," Maletin said as he bowed thengot up and headed to the door.

"Bloody bastard!" Harry said then stomped off toward his and Draco's room. Draco smirked and sat down, but immediatly regretted it. He hissed in pain, and shot up.

"Are you okay my prince?" Tulane asked comingto his side.

"Damn it Tulane he is so bloody rough. You have anything for the pain?" Draco asked scowling.

"No, I'm sorry to say I dont," Tulane said trying hard to hide the grin that was threatening to come up from Draco. "Some coffee Draco?"

"Yes," Draco said as he slowly sat down again trying hard to ignore the pain in his rear.

"Draco maybe you should try and talk to Prince Harry. It is important that he goes and sees his people. They have lost hope over these last years. Especially with the rising evil. They need their prince to guide them and give them a little hope," Tulane said to Draco as he pored him a cup of hot coffee.

"I dont care if he goes or not Tulane. It is not my kingdom to worry about. I am but his bitch, I dont give a shit what he does. It is of no concern for me," Draco said as he sipped his coffee and looked at the lettters which told him the books he would need for the start of the school year.

Tulane opened his mouth to retort but was cut short when the door flung open and Harry walked in."Tulane can you tell Maletin to get ready we should leave in 30 minutes if we are to be there by the time of the ceremony. Draco get your ass up and go tell Dumbledore that we are to leave." He turned around to leave when Draco's voice stopped him.

"Since when are we on first name basis _Potter_?" Draco snarled.

Harry turned his head slowly, but not all the way around. "Since I screwed your ass last night!" He turned and walked back in slamming the door.

"What the hell just happened?" Draco asked wide eyed.

"He's being dominate. After you and him... um... after you... finish the bond he becomes dominate over you and possessive over you. It's elfin nature, he will be more in control, and more of a leader, its one of the reason the Prince always has an intended when he is choosen," Tulane explained. "Well I have to go talk to Maletin, would you like me to talk to Dumbledore as well so you can talk to Harry?"

"Yes," Draco growled out as he got up and walked to the bedroom, wincing slightly at the pain that was still. He opened the door and closed it. Harry was inside, legs crossed, eyes closed and mediating. "You ass, how dare you order me around. Just because we bond does not give you control over me."

Harry opened his eyes and looked at Draco. His eyes burning in emerald flames. He looked ready to pounce at anything that moved. They stared at each other for a minute, "Answer me Damn it!" Draco yelled at him.

"I have the right because I am the dominate. If you dont like you can go jump off a cliff. I dont give a shit and besides its not my fault!" Harry said the last one with a simple shrug of the shoulder. That made Draco lose his cool, he jumped at Harry pinning him beneath himself.

"You_ bastard_! How dare you treat me like your _whore_. I am not here to be bossed around as if I meant nothing," Draco growled out Harry.

Harry looked Draco in the eyes. 'Odd', Harry thought, 'I feel so calm.' "Well that's to bad I guess you didnt read the fine print in this contract of ours." Draco snapped he raised his fist an aimed it at Harry, but Harry was fast. He was after all a dominate Elfin male. He flipped them over pinning his arms above his head. "Don't _even_ think about it Draco, Hurting _me_ will only hurt you even more." Harry gently licking the spot behind the ear which Maletin had told him about. Draco visibly relaxed. Harry slowly kissed his way down the neck above the collar bone and sucked. Draco moaned.

"Oh _god..."_ Draco moaned out. He was feeling pure pleasure.

Harry got off Draco. Leaving him breathless, panting for air, and a small problem in his pants,"I hope I didnt hurt you too much yestarday, I'm usually not so... rough." His only reply was a grunt.

"I think your leaving me in even more pain now Potter," Draco hissed out.

---_Might be too much, dont know tell me if you think so and I will remove it_----

Harry raised his eyebrows, and asked "How so?" Draco only pointed his pants. Harry sighed and moved back pulling off Draco's pants. "Might as well help you. Dont see why I should though is all your falut anyways."

"If you--- " Draco was cut of by the hot mouth on him. "oh god..."

---_Okay its safe now_---

Maletin knocked on the door about 15 minutes later. He heard a muffled "hold up," and then the door flung open to reveal a devilish looking Draco, his hair out of place, and his eyes shinning.

Maletin smiled knowingly, "Ready, we have to leave."

"Yes, I just have to comb my hair. Harry's in the washroom he'll be out in a moment." Draco went to brush his hair and Harry came out with a frown in place. 'What the hell provoked me to do that?' Harry asked himself as he walked past Maletin.

"Harry we have to leave, the door will be opened in five minutes and it will only last for 10 minutes before closing. I told the council that we would be there."

"Draco get your ass out here we're leaving," Harry growled out. Draco came out his hair slicked back. Harry hated the way he did that but didnt comment. "Maletin what would happen if I want to enter the Elfin world anytime during the year?"

"Well once you go there, there will be the annointing with the Elfin water, then the world will identify you anytime you want to come to the world. You can just kind of wish that you were there and it will bring you there," Maletin said.

"Where is Tulane? Is he not coming?" Draco asked.

"No he is already at the door," Maletin said as he headed out. They walked behind him in silence. They reached the outside of the castle and walked toward the lake. The walked a little more down and was met with a clearing were Tulane was waiting.

"Why have I never seen this place?" Draco mumbled quietly.

"It's hidden by Elfin magic," Maletin said. They walked to the huge tree at the end of the clearing. Tulane and Maletin mumumered a few unheard words and the tree became transparent, Tulane walked through it first. Maletin motioned Harry and Draco through and then walked through himself, the tree became solid and to all those without Elfin blood the clearing disappeared.


	6. Kingdom Come

**The Elfin Prince**

Jona Nehru

2005

**AN:** Hey everyone! I hope you are enjoying my fic... please review it gives me the will to keep writing. So far I think I'm doing good. So here's the next chapter! EnJoY!! R&R!! Thanks so much Fefs your words and ssupport means a lot. Okay I noe I am a softy but whatever. Anyways yea I think I might use the idea of Draco loving Harry's eyes. I like! This chapter is deciated to You, Fefs enjoy! LOL i really have nothing to do this new year! I might also decide to take up Bananagirl's idea and post this story on another archieve! Forgive any spelling errors! 

**PS::** Small Survey:: who do you think might fall in love first? Draco or Harry... Add in your reviews pwease

* * *

Chapter 5  
_Kingdom Come_

Harry sighed as the water beat down on him. He was taking the nice hot shower he deserved after the stressing day. He had gotten annoited along with his intended Draco. He did not enjoy it in the least bit. He thought about his kingdom that he now had. It was huge. He was now staying in a castle room, it was almost the same size as Great Hall. It was friggin huge. His bathroom was the size of the common room. All in all Draco was having a blast and Harry wasnt. It just overwelmed him. Everything seemed too much. He didnt want all of this that was for sure.

"Potter get the hell out of the washroom!" A yell came through the door. Harry sighed. He should get out of the washroom he had been in it for almost an hour. He turned off the water and got out of the huge tube. Harry looked around and grapped a towel and dried himself. He wrapped it around his waist and then looked for his clothes. 'Shit!' He had forgotten to get his clothes on his way in. He sighed, he seemed to be doing that more often. He opened the door to see Draco standing there. he brushed past him to get to his clothes.

"Took you long enough, we have a meeting with the council in 15 minutes or did you forget?" Draco told him angrily.

"Playing the role of the nagging wife I see," Harry said coolly as he picked out some nice robes, not to casual but not to fancy.

"Shut up Potter you should be thankful. I know for a fact that you forgot about our little meeting," Draco said. Harry grunted as he tried to find a nice shirt and pants to put under the robes. After three shirts and 4 pants Draco got agaited. "Here wear this," he said picking out black pants that looked a little snug. "And this," he took a rich navy blue shirt that matched with the navy robes that Harry was going to wear. Harry nodded and took out some boxers slipping them on. He stopped when he noticed that Draco was watching him. He looked over at him with a questioning glance. "You have a nice body, I can admire can I not?"

"Tell me something I dont know," Harry smirked as he continued changing. Harry may have seemed so confident but he was really fighting a blush. Sure he might of caught one or two people checking him out but he never really thought himself good looking.

"Whatever we better get a move on it. Apperanty we cannot be ourselves in front of the council. All of the memebers are elders with the exception of Maletin and Tulane. We have to act happy..." Draco said as they headed out of the room. Draco in the lead since Harry did not know what they were going.

"Whatever I can convince them worry about yourself," Harry said quietly. It was all for show, he knew. He was really terrified of facing the concil, he knew given the chance they would tore him to pieces. Not because they didnt like him but because they wanted to test him, make sure he was ready and capable to be prince. He didnt want this, God why couldnt he have been submissive and not the Prince.

"We're here. We have to go through together. They will be sitting on your right. There is four seat in the front. The highest is yours. You have to be crowned first. You remember the procession right?" Draco asked and Harry nodded. "Good then you will sit down me next to you and then you will be questioned by the council. The people will be to your front. When we enter the first thing we see is them." When Draco was done his preaching he looked at Harry. He looked tense.

"Okay, lets go then," Harry said and held out his arm.

Draco looped his arm with Harry. He could feel the tense muscles. "Relax Potter, last thing you need is to have a panic attack." Draco laid his free hand on Harry's looped arm, in a comforting manner. He could feel Potter relax. He leaned over and pressed the button on the door. He waited, until he heard the doors open.

Then words boomed throughout the room. "Presenting to you, Our Princes. Prince Harry James Potter and Prince Draco Luicifer Potter." There was loud clapping as the entered. Draco put on a easy smile. Living in a rich enviroment had many pros not only the money. Harry's smile was more stressed but it was noticed as much. Everyone was too in awe at the beauty of their two Princes.

Of course the body bond had to do something with it. If they were pleased then they radiated a glow which was heavenly. Their glow was astouding. They looked almost like fallen angels, still with the halo and all.

"Step forward Prince Harry and take what is rightfully yours." Harry stepped foward to the High Priest. They had met him earlier he was also one of the elders, although he was not on the council.

"Kurshan, my priest. I stand before you and my people today. I stand here and give you all. From this day forth I belong to the people of Elfin. This land, these people it is all my own. I give you everything this day and I accept all the duties as Ruler of the Elves. Please accept me and crown me so I can do my best to you this day and everyday from now on..." Harry said in fluent Elvisa. Where he learned he did not know. He just knew that he can.

"We accept you prince. I proclaim you the leader, the ruler and the king of the northern lands, of the Elfin lands," Kurshan said and placed the crown on Harry's head. Harry turned and took Draco's hand before sitting down on the throne. Damn this was going to be difficult.

Three hours later, dinner, and a pounding headache later Harry lay down on his bed. His massive comfy bed. "Potter you dont really think you get the bed do you?"

"Yes I get the friggin bed if you have a problem then deal. I dont give a rats ass," Harry said as he pulled the covers over his aching body.

The covers were harsly pulled away from him. "Get up and out of the bed. You can have the couch you imbecile! I did not ask for this but I might as well enjoy it! Out Now!!" Harry sighed and got out he was too tired to argue. Just as he was about to settle in on the couch there was a knock on the door.

Harry got up and walked over to the door. He opened it to find Tulane arguing with two women. He didnt catch much of the conversation and just raised his eyes at the desperate looking Advisor.

"Hello my Prince," A woman wearing a light rose coloured robe said. "I am Lenas, My husband is one Elder, Redan."

"Evening my Prince, I am Heltea, my husband is Neckka an elder in the counsil as will," a woman wearing a light violet robe said.

"My prince it is nice to make your accqetince, I am Ionea, I am the daughter of the elder Gathefa," a young woman wearing yellow said. Harry was taken by her. She was a true beauty with long curly rich golden hair and honey brown eyes.

"Why, if I may ask are you all here this late at night my friends?" Harry asked gently his headach getting worse.

"We came to see our Prince Draco and to talk to him to see if he is able to spend time with us tomorrow," Heltea said, patting down her red hair. 'Since when do elves have red hair?' Harry thought. He raised an eyebrow at Tulane before replying.

"I am sorry to say ladies, but my husband is asleep at this time. Would you like me to tell him that you came by?" Harry asked.

"Yes, we wanted to leave tomorrow to the royal gardens not far from here. We are to leave at 7 sharp. Will he be able to come?" Lenas asked.

Harry's eyes twinkled prefect payback for sleeping on the couch. "Oh course my ladies I will tell him. Though I am quiet jealous that he gets to spend time with such beautiful ladies while I have to tend work with the council," Harry told them with a dazzling smile.

The three women blushed. Tulane rolled his eyes. "Then if that is settled we must leave. Have a pleasent night my prince. Come on ladies," Tulane said speaking for the first time.

"Tulane be sure to wake up Draco tomorrow will you," Harry said and Tulane nodded. "Oh and remember to have my husband back by 2 ladies we have a lunch date." Harry winked then closed the door. 'Hopefully Draco will learn his lesson. The bed should be mine,' Harry smirked, one that would rival Malfoys any day.

"Potter you friggin arsehole!! How dare you get my stuck with those annoying women all day. I did not have a minutes of piece. Not only was it mostly women and SUBMISSIVES it was also annoying women and nosy submissives! You are a jackarse!!!" Draco ranted when he had returned from a morning of women and men asking him how good sex was with the Prince and how it was to be dominated by such a handsome man.

Harry ignored it and continued to get ready. He had yet another meeting with the council which wasnt any better. Now he was to dinner with Lords and Ladies from around the land before going on a tour around the land. Draco changed then headed out to go complain to Tulane who had also had to indure the company this morning.

"It's not my fault Draco, the ladies asked and I just didnt have the heart to say no to them," Harry said as he entered the sitting room that was attached to their room. Draco, Tulane and Maletin sitting there. Both Tulane and Draco not seemingto be amused about Harry's little punishment but Maletin had an amused smile.

"Anyways," Maletin said discontinuing any arguement that might have urupted. "We have 15 minutes to get down, 45 minutes to talk and then we leave to the town, travel down to the village and then come back around 5 30 the dinner party is at 6 and you will leave here at 11." Harry sighed, Draco scowled.

All in all being a prince wasnt that great.


	7. Dominant Harry!

**The Elfin Prince  
**Jona Nehru  
-2005-

AN: hey Guys thanks for the great reviews!

princess-fictoria: If you notice that is kind of already happening. Notice all the things Draco is doing for Harry already. Yes I know what you mean when you say that both of them should fall in love at the same time... But I'm sorry to say that's not really what I want... I'll see, you never know!! 

Someone also mentioned that why cant they just conjure another bed, first off I didn't think of that! jks, secondly they are in the Elfin realm and well the magic there is different, thirdly where's the fun in that? They need to fight a little ;)

The song is Shania Twain _From this moment on…_

**PS:: Small Survey:: who do you think might fall in love first? Draco or Harry... Add in your reviews pwease-**

**_PSS:: Okay everyone is asking for lemon and intimate scenes between Harry and Draco... this is what I will do since this is a Pg 13 I will write all that good stuff and post of but I will not do it till a couple of days maybe by Sunday or next wed. ;) Tell me if that's alright guys! Post a review if you want me to put lemon in this!_**

* * *

_-Some info on Elfin male Pregnancy- Chapter below!_

_When they are first mated the dominate releases a certain chemical that makes the submissive grow 'parts' so they are able to become pregnant. After two weeks submissive are able to have children successfully. Thus they go into a three day heat. Dominates -Must- satisfy them are submissive lose a lot magic and might become a squib by 'Elfin' standards. The pregnancy is the same length as any normal pregnancy. It was stated before -Chapter 5- that after two years they go into coma, thus technically they are dead._

* * *

_Chapter 6  
__Dominate Harry_

Harry stood there watching the party, half listening to Maletin and some of the others talk about some important things. His eyes were on a certain Submissive mate by the name of Draco Malfoy. He was talking to Ionea and he was smiling and LAUGHING! Harry let out a low growl. The three council members looked at Harry. Then followed his gaze. Then they all chuckled. Harry looked at them with narrow eyes. "What do you know that I don't?"

"Harry it's alright, until about a month or two after you'll feel really protective over Draco. Perfectly normal. But if you do want then you can always go and ask him to dance. The music is starting and you are required to dance to at least one song," Maletin said a gleam in his eyes that Harry did not like. Harry shook his head and turned away from Draco if he didn't see him then he wouldn't feel like pounding the crape of the elf that was so subtly flirting with him.

"No it's alright I'll ask him later, he is enjoying himself now," Harry said trying to calm down. "What were you saying about the Unicorns deciding to join us?"

"Prince Harry if I may ask something?" One of the Elders, Wlandom asked.

"Sure what is it Wlandom?" Harry asked sipping slowly on the red Elfin wine.

"How long where you and Draco lovers before you found out about being the Prince?"

Harry looked up eyes shocked. "What are you talking about Wlandom?" He asked in a firm tone.

"Well you guys seem pretty close and you couldn't take your eyes off him a couple of minutes ago, you must have been in love before all this."

Harry looked sharply at all of them. He turned to Maletin who had an knowing smile. He was acting Harry knew that but it pissed him that even he looked at him that way. He was not a love sick puppy, although he wanted to be. He had been starved of love all his life, he was so eager to receive some. However he knew that Draco would never give him the love he wanted. He sighed. "I'm going to go ask Draco for that dance right now, excuse me." Harry said then handed his glass to Maletin before heading toward Draco.

Draco looked up from talking to Ionea to see Harry walking toward him with a frown on. He smiled at him, 'got to keep up this stupid act.'

"Draco, love mind joining me for this song? I would be honored if you would dance with me," Harry said with a small smile. Draco smiled softly, 'what the hell is he playing at why would I want to dance with him.'

"Sure honey," Draco said taking the hand that Harry held out, just then a slow song came on. Harry turned to see Maletin smiling at him with a gleam in his eyes. Stupid ass.

"Sorry I had to it's customary," Harry said as Draco wound his arms around Harry's neck. They swayed to the music.

_I just swear  
That I'll always be there  
I'd give anything and everything  
And I will always care  
Through weakness and strength  
Happiness and sorrow  
For better or for worse  
I will love you  
With every beat of my heart _

Draco looked up to see that the roof had parted to let the night sky be seen. The moon was full and the stars where bright.

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on _

Draco looked at Harry who had his eyes locked with something behind him. He sighed and rested his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry tensed slightly before relaxing.

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love  
I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on _

Draco was suddenly tired, but everything felt so right. Him there, in Harry's arms. He closed his eyes and listened to the lyrics of the song.

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you  
Can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

Draco looked up he wanted to pull Harry down. He wanted to kiss the soft rose colored lips. And so He did. Taking Harry's surprise.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on _

Draco looked up into the emerald eyes that burned with passion and confusion. He was captured by it. It didn't make any sense. He loved looking at Harry.

_Your the reason I believe in love  
And your the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you _

He had dreamed about a man that would love him until the end of time. He knew now that he would never have that. He slowly looked away, placing his head back on his shoulders.

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you  
I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment _

All he wanted was someone to love him endlessly. To hold him, to look at him with love in their eyes. That's all he asked for but it didn't look like he was going to get that anytime soon.

_I will love you (I will love you)  
As long as I live  
From this moment on  
mmmmmmm_

Draco moved away from Harry as the song ended. "There's the dance. Ha-_Potter_ we should get going its almost 10. They'll be waiting for us at Hogwarts." Draco told him casually as he walked toward where Maletin and Tulane were watching them. Draco stopped when he saw them. He looked at them, hard. Maletin had his arms around Tulane's waist. Comfortably sitting there.

"You didn't know that they were together did you?" A voice asked from behind. The person's breath caressing Draco's left ear. Draco shook his head. He turned around to look at Harry.

"Seems like we're the only ones that aren't in love huh?" Draco said before twirling around and heading toward to the advisors. Draco never noticed the pained face that Harry had.

"HARRY!" Two sets of voices called out when Harry stepped into the Great Hall

"Hermione! Ron!" Harry cried out as he saw them. "What are you doing here?"

Hermione hugged him while Ron answered. "We got permission to come a couple days ahead to spend time with you since you know," Ron said as he looked over Harry's shoulder and frowning slightly.

Harry turned to see Draco. He was talking quietly to Snape and his father. Suddenly his face turned pale. Extremely pale. He dropped to his knees holding his stomach in his arms. A silent scream came out of his throat. Harry became alarmed and pulled away from Hermione silently and quickly walking over to Draco. He was now surrounded by Tulane and Maletin.

"Maletin what the hell is wrong with him?" Harry demanded when he got there.

"I don't know Harry. Hold up Tulane is examining him," Maletin said looking down at the man his arms. Draco by now had passed out. Tears coming out of his eyes still. Harry gasped when he saw the blood tears coming from Draco.

"Harry please tell me that you and Draco have made love," Tulane said as they put Draco into the cot that Snape had conjured.

"We've never made love," Harry stated his face blank.

Maletin gasped. "You didn't consummate the bond Harry what are you thinking?"

"I said we've never made love Maletin, I didn't say we didn't have sex," Harry told him coldly his emerald eyes freezing over.

"My prince this is not a time for you to argue. Draco needs you right now. You must make love to him again. Did Maletin not tell you that for two months after the bond you must continue sexual activity. It is what makes him capable of carrying a child. This is an affect of not engaging in sexual intercourse. You must do it every three to four days."

"But it hasn't even been that long!"

"In our time no it hasn't Harry. But in this time yes it is. It's been almost two weeks." Maletin said quietly.

Harry glared at Maletin. "This is all your fault," Harry hissed out. Maletin had the decency to blush. He mumbled an apology under his breath. Harry sighed, "What do we do now?"

Tulane looked at Maletin and sighed. "Let's get him to your rooms then I will tell you." Tulane levitated Draco and the cot and turned to walk out of the Great Hall. "Harry, Maletin come the rest of you please stay here."

The reached the room and Harry muttered the password. As he walked in he noticed plenty of changes, one there was two extra doors. One looked like a portrait and another probably to a library or study.

They took Draco to the huge king sized bed and slowly laid him down. He was still crying blood and Harry didn't like that, it scared him. "How can we stop him from crying tears?"

"Kiss him Harry. With tongue… Look Harry the only way to wake Draco up is to have sexual intercourse with him," Tulane said slowly.

Harry looked pain stricken. "Your telling me that I have to sleep with an unconscious person?" Tulane and Maletin nodded.

"He will wake up in the middle most likely," Maletin said.

"Oh that's reassuring. Not only do I have to screw him when he's not conscious he'll also wake to see me," Harry said. "Bloody hell. Just get out!" Tulane and Maletin sighed and left the room.

After a moment Harry leaned in and kissed Draco, slowly pushing his way through the sweet soft lips to taste the honey sweetness that was Draco. This was new to him. Sure he had kissed Draco but never was it like this. With such softness and care. He notice the blood tears stopped and he slowly undressed Draco. He wouldn't be as rough as he had been the first time around. After all he didn't even know what was going on. Harry sighed again, he felt this was nothing short of rape.

'I'm so going to get yelled at for this,' Harry said as he continued his quest.


	8. After Effects

**The Elfin Prince  
**Jona Nehru  
-2005-

!!**Warning**!! Mpreg and Slash if you don't like don't read… sorry for not putting this in before chapters! Also strong language…

An: Thanks everyone for their loving reviews! –sniff sniff- I didn't think my story would be so good. I've decided that I will do lemon, but not just yet I know sorry guys. But listen I will post an R rated version in a week or so. Please don't kill me. Exams are coming up in a couple of weeks so my teachers are laying homework on me like there is no tomorrow… SO anyways here's your chapter… I'm trying to write more and more every time I update. Hopefully I'll have nice long 10 page chapters soon. **Guys I might also just change the rating to R… any one tell me if they have a problem with this and I will not change it… **

**Ps: My beta reader –HazelWolf- and I decided on a schedule and hopefully we will be able to stick to that. I hope to post every Thursday and Sunday! But if you're not in North America tell me and I'll try to figure out what day that would be for you!**

* * *

_Chapter 8  
__After Effects_

Draco's breath slowly calmed down. He was confused, but thankfully the pain from earlier that night had subsided. He turned and looked at Harry, who was also trying to catch his breath. Then he turned on his side.

Harry stared at him. That was it? No yelling? No, 'how fucking dare you?' Harry waited, for a minute, the minute turned to five then to ten. He heard Draco's breath even out signaling that he had fallen asleep. What the fuck had just happened? Harry looked at Draco. WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED? Harry was getting pissed and fast he had to get out of here before he did something rash.

He pulled on his slacks and walked out of the room. He walked out of his chambers and down to the kitchen. He needed something hot. Something soothing. Maybe some coffee would help him calm down.

"Harry?" A voice said as Harry reached the kitchens. Harry turned and looked at the person.

"Ron, what are you doing at here?" Harry asked as he tickled the pair.

"Could ask you the same question mate," Ron said as he followed Harry into the kitchens.

"Getting away from an ass," Harry said quietly. Then asked Dobby, who had arrived with a smile, for a strong cup of coffee.

"I see. You know Harry that stuff is, like, poison." Harry just shrugged and began to drink his coffee. Ron had a cup of tea, with some biscuits. "So how is Malfoy anyways?"

"Fine."

"What happened to him earlier?" Ron questioned. Harry sighed.

"He kind of went into a trance you could say. The only I was able to wake him up is to have sex with the bastard," Harry explained to Ron as he took another sip. "The thing that bugs me the most is he didn't say anything after. He just turned away and fell asleep. No 'why did I wake up to you fucking me' or… or anything."

Ron looked at his friend confused. "Harry, shouldn't you be glad that he didn't ask you anything? That he didn't go ballistic?"

"Yes, I guess should be. But then again- when have I ever done the normal thing?" Harry retorted. "It's just frustrating. I can never figure him out. I'm always expecting him to do one thing and he does the complete opposite. First it happened during the time I got crowned Prince. I mean he briefed everything for me. Made me feel more at ease. He gave me tips and everything. Then the time that we danced. Out of nowhere he just leaned up and kissed me. Then there was the time after the dance when he found out that Tulane and Maletin were married and in love. He turned to me and said 'Guess everyone but us are in love,' in a really bitter tone. Then this. How am I supposed to work out a relationship with him, if I never know how he's going to react?"

Ron studied his friend intently. Then he asked a question. A question that Ron hoped was answered with a yes. "Harry, are you in love with Malfoy?"

Harry stared at Ron with shock evident in his face. "No Ron, how can I fall in love with a man that I hated for almost 6 years in less then three days?"

Ron sighed. "So why are you stressing over this? Maybe Malfoy was just tired. He'll probably yell at you tomorrow when he's in his right mind again."

"You're probably right."

"So how did everything go in the Elfin world?" Ron asked.

"The name is Elavain, Ron. Everything went fine. Some of the elders are jackasses other then that I liked it. It's really a beautiful place. I must take you and Hermione there sometime. She would be thrilled," Harry said.

"Yeah she would," Ron said a little dreamily.

"So when are you going to ask her out?" Harry asked teasingly.

"What? What are you talking about? I would never ask Hermione out. She's my best friend…"

The night went on with the two friends arguing and catching up on the missed months.

* * *

Draco woke up alone and feeling cold. It had never before bothered him, but today it did. He had secretly wished that he had woken up with Harry lying beside him. Yesterday had been…truly weird. The pain that took over him before he passed out was huge. When he came to, he was having sex with Harry. Yes… that had been weird yet it didn't really bother him. 'I mean, come on. If I have to be married to him, might as well get something out of it right?' Was he wrong to think that? Well, he didn't think so. He was a guy used to having sex a couple times a day. Usually with different people.

Draco got up and stretched his sore muscles. He didn't hurt like the first time. Harry had been much gentler last night than he had before. He enjoyed the gentle touches and kisses. Draco sighed. It was going to be a long couple of weeks. Why? 'Because I think I'm falling for the enemy.'

* * *

"Harry, you do know that you will have to continue taking the extra practices and lessons right? You will be taking some new courses because you must learn to control your elfin magic. This will be happening with Draco and Tulane. Maletin has gladly accepted the Defense against Dark arts position for this year, so he can stay with you," Dumbledore explained two days after the incident. It was lunch time on September 1st, and all the students would be there in but a couple of hours.

Everyone had decided that keeping the situation at hand quiet from others at the school. Harry and Draco had to use an illusion charm to cover up the pointy ears that were making themselves known. It was quite funny when Draco had woken Harry up, screaming his head off, because Harry had pointy ears.

So everything was supposed to be hush-hush. To ensure that, they had revised Harry and Draco's chambers. The rooms now had two doors. One leading from the Gryffindor tower, and the other from the Slytherin dungeons.

Harry was going to ask if they could make another room for him, but Draco had just said the bed was big enough for both of them. Surprising no? Well that's what Harry thought anyways. It confused Draco as well. If he knew that he had conflicting feelings for Harry, why would he just invite the boy to sleep with him? The last two mornings Draco had woken up in Harry's arms. Harry seemed amused with this; Draco, though he secretly loved it, threw a fit both times.

Draco just couldn't understand what was happening. He just couldn't. This was the man he had hated more then a week ago. This was the man he had hated almost all his life. Why couldn't he hate him any more? What was different about him now? Funny thing, he didn't have the answer to any of this.

* * *

After lunch that day Draco went and talked to Snape.

"I just don't get how I can just suddenly feel so weird about him. I just want to know what is happening!" Draco yelled as he paced Snape's room.

"Draco please sit down, you're giving me a headache," Snape told Draco, rubbing his temple with two fingers. "As for your feelings, I don't know, I am not a Physiatrist. I wouldn't know, but it sounds similar to what I felt when I started my relationship with Remus," Snape said as Draco sat down.

Draco pouted cutely. "NO!! That cant's be it! There must be something else," he yelled before he got up and stomped out of Snape's chambers. He rampaged through the castle and almost made it to his room when he ran into something solid. Okay not so solid if it catches you around the waist.

"Never thought you to be clumsy," the soft voice of Harry said. His amusement was evident in his tone and eyes.

Draco groaned; just what he needed. Damn, his hormones went wild once they realized which body was flushed up against him. All his blood went south.

Harry chuckled when he noticed something hard poking against his thigh. 'Still has a one track mind. Even after the last time. Oh well; makes my job easier.'

"I was looking for you. Do you want to do it now or after the feast? I would prefer now since then we'll get a decent night of sleep for first day of classes," Harry said as Draco fought his tight hold to get out. It's not like Harry wasn't perfectly willing. Even if Harry wasn't in love with Draco, the sex wasn't half bad.

Draco sighed. No use fighting, Harry was just stronger then him. When this happened Draco wasn't sure. Harry had always been the scrawny kid. Even Draco with his shortness was bigger and taller then him. "Whatever- I don't care. Now let go of me. I don't want people to see me in your arms like some woman!"

Harry let him go and Draco went straight for their chambers. Harry followed. Once they got in Harry pounced Draco pining him under Harry and up against the wall. He started to kiss the spot right above Draco's collar. Draco immediately melted. 'God damn it!' Draco thought as Harry gently pushed him against the bed.

* * *

The feast wasn't a good affair for both Draco and Harry. Draco had Pansy latched to his arm, and no matter what he said or did could not get the annoying girl off of him. Harry had to sit there and watch as the bitch attacked Draco. Harry was being to feel very dominant, and before he pounced he had to get out of the great hall. Problem was that it was still only the middle of Dumbledore's speech. Harry couldn't take it any more. It was getting on his nerves. First everyone stares at him like ice cream waiting to be eaten then the bitch attaches herself to Draco. Dumbledore stopped speaking when Harry got up and ran out of the room. He raised his eyebrow slightly at Ron and Hermione and both swiftly nodded to Draco. The entire Great hall was quiet all staring at the door in shock. Dumbledore shook his head then smiled and continued his speech as if nothing happened.

Draco had finally Pansy off him when Dumbledore had finished speaking and without touching his meal left the Great Hall as well. He was tired and he just wanted to go to sleep. He made his was to his rooms and entered. Just as he got to the bedroom, someone grabbed him and pinned him up against the wall.

Draco stared into intense emerald eyes. "What the fuck were you thinking? Letting that slut hang off you like that," Harry hissed. His eyes weren't quiet right; it was like he was being possessed. This scared Draco, tens times worse then Pansy ever had. And Pansy had scared him quiet a bit. But after a couple of years in practicing and he learned not to show his fear.

"Nothing, _Potter. _Not that it is of any concern to you but, I would never even want to touch that whore. She's the one that was hanging of me," Draco shot back, beginning to struggle against Harry.

Harry pushed Draco back harder. "Don't lie to me." Harry said. His voice was low and threatening.

"I-I'm no-t," Draco replied his fear now getting the best of him.

"Good then you won't mind," Harry said as he started to kiss Draco on his sensitive spot for the second time that day. This time more aggressively. Alot more aggressively.

'No! Don't, Potter!' Draco wanted to yell. But couldn't. All his defenses were down. He was now the hopeless pray of Potter. 'The fucking Golden Boy! He's not supposed to do this.' A single tear escaped his eyes. Why did he feel so violated? They had done exactly this plenty of times before. 'Yes, but I wasn't afraid of him then.'


	9. Sorry

**The Elfin Prince  
**Jona Nehru  
-2005-

* * *

An: Here's the next chapter! God I'm depressed right now. I feel like going to sleep forever, but then I thought what would my reviewers say? They deserve to finish reading the next chapter. At the hardest of times this story helps me through. If you notice the last chapter was… I don't know. But I felt like hurting someone and that someone ended up being Draco : sorry about that. I know the last chapter wasn't my best! I've decided that I will post all the lemon filled chapters by the end of two weeks. I have exams and shit coming up, so my teachers are packing up the projects and shit, so I can't exactly post all the lemon, but hopefully I can continue with the chapters. Here is an extra long chapter for you all. Thanks for your reviews. **PS: I might just change the rating to R tell me what you think! Sorry about the late review, next one might take a few more days, my birthday is on the 16th andI'm having a birthday bash so it might take longer.**

_Beta Read by: HazelWolf!!! THANKS SO MUCH!!_

* * *

__

_Chapter 8(sorry about last chapter it was really 7!) _

_Sorry… _

Just as Harry was about throw Draco on the bed, he heard a loud knocking sound. Harry snapped out of his daze and looked down at Draco, who had tears in his eyes. Harry stepped back, realizing what he had almost done to him.

"Harry! Draco! Someone open this door!" Tulane's yelling was heard. Harry stood there, too shocked to do anything, before rushing out of the room to open the door. He opened it, letting in a distressed Maletin and Tulane. Maletin looked Harry's shaking form once and told Tulane to go find Draco.

"Harry, Harry! Listen to me. Look at me Harry what happened?" Maletin asked taking the shocked boy into his arms.

"I-I almost…" Harry started then broke off, sobbing into Maletin's chest, hugging him for dear life. "Oh my god… I almost… almost raped him! I cant believe I did that. I was so out of control… I don't know what happened…"

"Shhh… Harry it isn't your fault. It is really not your fault…" Maletin said as he rocked the distressed boy. After a couple of minutes the panting evened out indicating that Harry had fallen asleep.

"Draco? Draco, oh my god are you alright?" Tulane asked as he quickly went to the pale shaking boys side. Draco looked up, his cheeks stained with tears. "What happened, Draco?"

"He scared me. God I've never seen him like that. It was like he was possessed. He wasn't in his right mind. His eyes…" Draco looked up. "Is he okay now?"

Tulane looked at the boy, shocked etched his features. "I'm not sure Draco. Why don't you go to bed. You've had a tiring day," Tulane finally said.

Draco nodded and got under the covers. Tulane left silently. When he entered the living room, he saw Maletin gently rocking Harry, who looked tormented even in his sleep. "We must start their training. I cannot believe that Harry could be so domineering."

"I was the same way with you, Tulane. Funny, how pure elves are most of the time, but how evil their dominate side can make them," Maletin whispered. He conjured a cot and laid Harry on it before leaving with Tulane.

* * *

Harry looked at Professor Snape. He wasn't really paying attention to the lecture Professor Snape was giving. It was the same every year. No, his thoughts were on a certain blond who sat across the room. He still didn't understand how he could have lost all control like that. He was scared that it might happen again and the next time he wouldn't have someone to stop him.

"Pick your partners; you have 40 minutes, begin. When you finish, bottle and label them, then hand them in," Snape said. Everyone quickly paired off. Harry, as usual, was with Ron.

"I'll go get the ingredients, mate. You don't seem like you're really here today," Ron said quietly before leaving to get the things that they needed. A few minutes later, he was back and ready to start. They slowly began trying their hardest to not mess up big time. Harry didn't really care how he did this year. He knew that he didn't need any of this stuff to rule the Elfin kingdom. But he didn't want to let Ron down, or make Hermione get on his case.

15 minutes later their cauldron began to bubble frantically. "Shit," Harry mumbled before pulling Ron down and dodging under the table just as the cauldron exploded, sending a thick purple substance everywhere.

"Potter, Weasley, 10 points from Gryffindor each and detention Friday," Snape hissed before cleaning up with a swoosh of his wand. All of the Slytherins laughed. Harry turned his cold gaze on a blond Slytherin who immediately stopped his laughter, returning Harry's cold gaze.

They had not spoken since that night three days ago. They knew that sooner or later they would have to. Draco was already getting small bags around his eyes, although no one but Harry cold notice it. Draco was still pissed at Harry, and Harry was still scared of what he had done. But at least Draco made sure to keep at least a couple of feet away from Pansy at all times.

Harry walked up to Snape's desk when class let out. "Professor?" Harry said quietly, waiting for the man to look at him.

"What is it Potter?" Snape asked, not lifting his head.

"I can't come to detention on Friday," Harry said slowly, getting a tad nervous. Sure he was a Prince and was a ruler, but that didn't mean that he wasn't still afraid of the dark-eyed teacher.

Snape lifted his head, glaring intently at Harry. "And why is that?"

"I start training Friday, sir," Harry explained.

Snape nodded his head, then turned back to work. He waved his hand at Harry in dismissal. Harry stared in shock before quickly leaving the room. 'Remus is rubbing off on him,' Harry thought as he headed down to the Gryffindor common to study with Hermione, like he had promised.

* * *

Draco sat down at the Slytherin table that evening, ready to begin to eat, when he heard a loud crash. Standing in the middle of the Great Hall were Pansy and Harry. Neither of the looked happy to be there.

"Don't you watch were you're going?! Filth like you should never touch such precious things," Pansy screeched in that every so annoying voice. Draco stood up and headed toward them followed by Zambani and Nott.

"Parkinson, didn't your parents teach you not to lie? The only filth I see is you and all your dumbass Slytherins," Harry snapped back.

Draco's blood boiled, he went right up to Harry and poked a finger into his chest. This was his limit. He had wanted a good punching bag and this was a perfect time.

"How dare you insult Slytherins, Potter? You and your fucking-goody-too shoes Gryffindors should take a hike. Don't start shit that you can't handle, _Potter_," Draco hissed out violently. Then in an undertone so only Harry heard he whispered. "I wouldn't want to be left mate-less."

Harry's eyes flared. "Don't go threatening people stronger then you, you might get hurt," Harry said. Then just as Draco did, in an undertone, he said, "Cause Draco, _love,_ I might just lose control. Do what I did a couple of days ago. Don't think I didn't smell the fear. Made me want to take you even more."

Draco lost control. He swung his fist right into Harry's jaw. A sickening crack was heard before Harry's eyes flared up and he pounced on Draco taking a few punches. Neither of them letting up, even after they both had bloody noses and black eyes. They both rolled around until they found themselves in the middle of the air. They glared deadly glares at each other. Draco was more out of breath than Harry. They were gently placed on the ground. Someone was telling them something. A lecture that was for sure, but neither was paying attention. They both doubled over in pain. It felt like their whole bodies were on fire, but freezing at the same time. Then they both blacked out, their last thoughts questioning on whether they would live through the pain.

* * *

Harry slowly came to, noticing that there was something on his chest. He opened his eyes only to be attacked with the bright light. He groaned, closing his eyes before opening them slower. He looked down to see what the offending weight was only to find his intended. His golden hair floating around his face, his arms wrapped tight around Harry. Harry sighed; why couldn't Draco always be like this, with his mouth closed?

"Oh good Mr. Potter, you are awake," Poppy said as she walked into the room. Harry looked down at Draco then at her with a quirk of the eyebrow. "Only way that he would stop thrashing about." Pomphrey then gently tried to move Draco off of Harry. But she only succeeded in waking up the blond. Draco looked confused for a moment before realizing where he was. He quickly jumped out of bed only to find that he was completely naked. He blushed crimson red before taking a near by towel and wrapping it around himself.

"Why are we here?" Draco asked in a cracked voice.

"You two passed after you had that little quarrel. Really lovers spats should be solved in the bedroom," she joked, only to receive a glare from both young men. She stopped chuckling and shook her head. "Tulane and Maletin will be here in a couple of minutes." She quickly left the room after checking them over and giving them something to drink that would ease the pain.

Both Harry and Draco dressed and sat on opposite beds. Harry sat there looking out the window, wishing he where anywhere but in this room with Draco.

"So, Potter, when am I going to receive my apology?" Draco asked. He didn't like the silence. It was uncomfortable and he would have rather had the screaming. He had thought that he loved the man that sat on the bed across from him. But how wrong he was. 'I mean did I really think that love was real? Did I really think that I would ever deserve it? Much less from the golden boy,' Draco thought.

Harry drew in a short breath before releasing it. "I'm sorry about the other night. I don't know what happened," Harry said in a shaky breath. Draco just nodded. He hadn't really wanted an apology; he had thought that Harry would put up a fight, giving them something to do.

The door opened and both advisors walked into the room. They sat down; Maletin beside Draco, and Tulane beside Harry. They all sat in silence no one daring to meet the others eyes.

"You do know that if an elder was visiting and saw that, they would know everything was just an act? Which would mean that Harry you wouldn't get your rightful place as Prince?" Tulane asked quietly.

Harry lost it. He hadn't had a good rant in a while, and this was a prefect chance. "Well do you know what Tulane? I don't give a flying fuck. They can all go stick their heads up their asses for all I care! Why should I have to give up my life for all of them? Why did I have to throw away my dreams of becoming a auror? Or my chance of falling in love? Why do I have to hide who I'm _MARRIED_ too? It should have been special. But this marriage," Harry ranted pointing from him to Draco. "Is of convenience and is bullshit. Damn it! I cant just go up to him and kiss him or hold him! Why, because all of you came into my life saying that I was some Prince and that I had to fulfill some prophecies?! Do you know how much it hurts to fall asleep each night knowing that in the room next to me is a man that I don't love, who because of me has to give up all of his life! Who will never feel the love that everyone wants to feel? To know that I have spend the rest of my life with him and I can't even love him? DO YOU?!?!"

Harry looked at them with hard, cold eyes before turning around and walking out of the room, ignoring the pain and the shouts of Maletin and Pompfry about how he shouldn't be walking just yet.

He had had it! He wasn't going to live life just for them! He knew he was going to regret it but he didn't care. Everything he had said in there was true. Harry went to his room slamming the door shut took off all his clothes save his boxers slid under the covers and went into a well deserved sleep.

Draco sat there, stunned Harry's words repeating over and over in his mind. Why did it feel like his heart was breaking? He wasn't suppose to feel anything for Harry. He was just there. He was the golden boy. 'I thought I had gone over all this?' But all he could remember were the heart breaking words, '_To know that I have to spend the rest of my with him and I can't even love him...I can't even love him?'_

"Draco you must go to him. It is almost the end of four days," Maletin said softly. Draco nodded. He got up and left the infirmary. He didn't head to his room just yet though. He took a detour and headed to the library he wanted to think awhile. He didn't want any more damage done. As he entered the library, he scanned the area for anyone that he knew. No one. There was Granger in the corner though. Weasley was nowhere in sight. Draco made his way to her. He didn't know why, but he wanted to talk to her. Talk to someone who was close to Harry. Draco felt a pang of jealousy when he remembered all the times when he had seen Granger and Harry together.

"Granger?" Draco as he stopped in front of her. She looked up, her eyes narrowing before going back to their normal way.

"Malfoy… What?" Hermione asked.

"May I sit here?" Draco asked eyeing her warily. He was tired and wasn't in the mood to start anything. Hermione chewed on her bottom lip before nodding her head. As soon as he took a seat, Draco was hit with the sense of Death and illness. He looked at Hermione wide eyed. "What's wrong with you?"

Hermione looked at him weirdly. She cocked her eyebrow, when she was about to ask what he was taking about when he spoke again. "I can sense that you are dying," he said. One of his powers he had figured out was healing. A submissive's healing power is greater then that of a dominant's. Hermione looked at him shocked.

"You… oh god… you won't tell Harry will you? Oh my god, will Harry know?!" Hermione started to panic, they weren't supposed to know.

"Calm down, Granger. What happens between you and your friends stays just that, between you and them," Draco said cocking his eyebrows. "Why are you sick?"

"Yes… I have leukemia… found out in the beginning of the summer," Hermione said bowing her head down. Her shoulders shook and tears were threatening to spill. "Please don't tell them. Wizard medicine may be advanced, but it is still not advanced enough to heal that."

Draco nodded his head. "It'll be alright Granger. You're lucky your best friend is an elf. When he is finished training he will be able to heal you."

Hermione's head shot up. "Are you serious?" she asked in a shaky voice. Draco nodded. Hermione let out a shaky smile and wiped her face.

"But now to the reason that I wanted to talk to you," Draco started. He paused and looked at her. "Can I trust you?" Hermione smiled and nodded. Draco inclined his head before continuing. "I need you to help make Potter fall in love with me."

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "So you're in love with him?"

Draco looked at her. "I think so. I'm not sure if what I feel is love, but I hope it is," Draco told her sincerely.

"If I help you will you promise to never call me mudblood or any other names?" Draco nodded. "And promise not to make of Ron?" Again Draco nodded. "Okay then it's a deal," she said holding out her hand. She smiled at him. He smiled back hesitantly before looking around, knowing that they were in an unseen part of the library, he shook her hand.

"Deal," Draco said as he moved over to her, and she began outlining her plan to him.

* * *

Draco returned to his room that night right before curfew. He entered his chambers to find it completely silent. He walked into his bedroom to find Harry sleeping there peacefully. Draco stood there a minute just admiring him. When had he fallen in love with the angel the slept before him? He was never the one that fell in love easily. Hell, he didn't even believe in love, until now. Even after what Harry had done, how could he look so peaceful and innocent? How could Draco love him? He had scared him half to death. But he wasn't only scared for himself he was also scared for Harry.

Something in Harry had changed Draco. But Draco was so goddamn frustrated he wanted to tell Harry, but he was scared. He didn't want to get hurt. He was afraid. It scared him, how much power that Harry held over him. If Harry wanted he could push him away and not care at all. Draco sighed. He had really only felt the connection a couple of times. The time when he started to admire Harry's body, then continually dressing Harry up, then the time they had danced, the bitterness he felt that Harry didn't love him, the time that he had woken up to Harry inside him. Draco frowned, he hadn't realized in such a short period of time he could have fallen in love. He had also mentioned this to Hermione, who had smiled and said 'Harry had this lovable thing about him. You'll only ever feel real love once he loves you.' Her voiced had sounded sweet yet sad. Had she been in love with Harry? Draco wondered.

He slowly made his way to Harry and sat next to him gently shaking him. "Potter? We only have a few hours before I get sick," Draco said when Harry had opened his eyes. Harry nodded the motioned Draco to climb in. Draco took off his clothes and did so. Seemed like he was getting used to it. Draco nearly smiled, Nearly. 'Being with Potter wouldn't really be that bad.'


	10. First Term Surprises

**The Elfin Prince  
**Jona Nehru  
-2005-

_AN: As I said before, the last weekend was my birthday and my exams also started last week. So that is why I did not have my chapter posted a few days ago. I'm kind of getting stuck on how I should go about writing this chapter. This is my third try. So I would like to say I hope you guys are enjoying this. Anyways, this will also be a pretty short chapter. Just to make sure you guys don't lose interest. I usually update sooner but nerves and shit… you know… This will be a lot about Draco and not Harry…Sorry if you don't like tell me though... I also want to say that I have a surprise for everyone… Or most people that reviewed me with this request;) It's a treat because I got a 94 on one of my English exams!!!! :D Warning: Sexual Content, M/M, and male pregnancy!!!_

_So enjoy!!  
_

Beta read by: HazelWolf!! ;) Thanks a bunch!!

* * *

_Chapter 9  
__First Term Surprises…_

It was two months into the seventh year and Draco was sitting in the library with Pansy weeping against his shoulder. Yes a very shocking revelation considering that Draco hated Pansy and Pansy was heartbroken because she couldn't have Draco for some unknown reason. But right now was different. He might of hated Pansy but he still loved his House. It was home away from home.

"Who was it Pansy?" Draco hissed as he held her a little closer. Pansy was shaking with tears. She mumbled a name. Draco gently helped her up with him as he got up himself. They both left the library and headed to the great hall. Draco knew that he would be there, everyone would be there it was almost dinner.

He went and opened the door with Pansy still at his side weeping. "Please Draco don't do anything… I don't want you to get hurt… please?" Draco shook his head, indicating to her that he wasn't going to stop.

He was seeing red… He had been since he had found the beaten-up-Pansy in the back of the library.

He walked up to the Ravenclaw table, leaving Pansy at the head of it, while continuing off to find a certain boy.

"Candd," he said when he arrived. Henry Candd was sitting beside his girlfriend, another Ravenclaw, eating his dinner. He looked up to see an enraged Draco.

"Ma—Malfoy?" he said slightly stuttering. He swallowed before continuing. "Is something the matter?"

"Yes there is _Candd…_" Draco drawled. "You see I don't take it lightly when my house members are hurt in any way…"

"Wh—what are y—you talk—talking about?" Henry asked, fear etched on his face.

Draco just pointed to the end of the table to Pansy. Henry turned to look with an obvious reluctance. His eyes widened before looking back. Henry quickly got up, but before he could run he was on the ground, a fist smashing into his face.

"You fucking bastard; how dare you touch her," Draco hissed as he pounded into him. The hall was quiet in shock for about a minute before teachers started to react trying to get Draco off of Henry. Pansy's screaming could be heard. But all Draco saw was blood. Then there was a soothing voice in his head. Telling him to calm down. 'Relax Draco, you'll only hurt yourself.' Draco stopped and allowed himself be pulled off Henry by Snape.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape demanded.

"He… THAT FUCKER RAPED PANSY!!!!" Draco yelled his rage coming back all at once. There was a gasp before everyone turned to look at the crying Pansy. She slid to the floor crying.

Draco pulled out of Snape's grip and ran to Pansy. He picked her up and walked out of the hallway.

"Don't worry Pansy, I'm here now," Draco whispered into her ears. Pansy nodded against Draco's shoulder.

"Draco! Pansy! Wait up," a voice came from behind. Draco and Pansy both turned to see Blaise and Hermione run up from behind. Blaise had been the one to call out.

"Hey… Are you okay Pansy? Did you go to Madam Pomfry?" Hermione asked softly. Draco was shocked by Hermione's kind and caring attitude but then he reminded himself he shouldn't be, this was Hermione after all.

"I…" Pansy looked shocked. "No I didn't…"

"Okay, so we should. You need to get a check up," Hermione said gently taking hold of Pansy's arms. With that, they all headed to the infirmary.

The next few days were difficult to say the least. Draco was trying to help Pansy, but she just lost the spirit she once had. She became reserved and quiet. Plenty of people stared and they were all met by Draco's famous patented death glare. Draco rarely talked to Harry during the days as well. He only saw Harry when he went to bed. They hadn't had sex in the last 3 days and they needed to Draco knew… it would be the last time they would have sex. Two months was up and that was that. They didn't have to have sex anymore. Surprising how that prospect of seeming celibacy was wanted desperately before but hated now…

* * *

They were in the Great Hall eating dinner when Pansy whispered, "Draco? Can I ask you something?"

Draco smiled. He knew that Pansy had changed. She would never be that same bubbly, annoying girl that she once was. "What is it, Pansy?"

She looked him right in the eye. "Why can't you love me? Am I that bad?"

Draco was floored- what was he to say to that? 'Yeah you annoyed me to hell and back?' or 'I'm sorry but I'm gay and am the Elfin Prince's consort'

"Umm…"

Blaise, however, found this hilarious. He attempted to hide his grin while saying, "Yes, do tell us, why can't you love the beautiful lady?" Okay there was no denying that Pansy was beautiful. She just wasn't Draco's type.

"Umm… You see Pansy… it's just…" Pansy looked hurt and about to cry. Draco mumbled something really fast under his breath and gave Pansy an apologizing look.

"What was that Draco? Sorry, but I didn't really hear you…" Blaise asked with his grin fully displayed. Draco mumbled it again. "Louder mate."

"I'M FREAKING GAY ARE YOU HAPPY?!?!" Draco yelled. This was followed by silence. Blaise was smirking and Draco went beet red before gathering himself and smirking as well. So what if everyone knew, it didn't matter. Gays were accepted in the wizarding world just like everyone else.

The hall stared at him, shocked. This was Draco Malfoy, sex god, Slytherin Prince, and he was gay.

"You people have a problem with that?" Draco asked sweetly with a not-quite-hidden threat in his tone.

No one said a word.

"Good, then get on with it," Draco said. Pansy looked at him, completely stunned, before recovering with a smile.

"So it's not me, it's just that I don't have certain parts? Hmmm…" Pansy said laughing. Draco blushed but smiled. It was Pansy's first laugh in a long time; she was making progress.

"Hey Malfoy!" Seamus called out. Draco turned and saw Seamus running up to him.

"What is it Finnigan?" Draco asked.

Seamus smiled a bright smile. 'Damn he's cute,' Draco thought. "Well you know how it's Halloween next weekend and it was Hogsmade weekend." Draco nodded. "Yea well I was wondering would you want to go with me to Hogsmade? Maybe we could get a couple of butterbeers."

Draco smiled. "You asking me out Finnigan?" Seamus grinned and nodded. Just then Draco saw Harry come from behind Seamus and give him an angry pointed look. Draco smirked.

"I would love to, but the thing is, I'm happily in a relationship with a person that I love and I just couldn't give that up," Draco said quietly enough for only Seamus to here. Seamus' face dimmed a little before it brightened again.

"Well if you're ever up for a good shag you know where I am!" Seamus said with a wink and a grin before heading off. Draco watched him go, shaking his head. Last year he would have done one of two things; laugh at him for being a griffindork, or go and shag him. Now, though, it was different.

"What the hell was that about, Draco?" Harry hissed in his ears.

"Nothing Potter. He asked me out, and of course I said no since I am in another relationship. What do you want?" Draco asked Harry.

"It's almost been four days. This is our last one. Might as well get it over with… the faster it is the happier we'll be," Harry said. Draco didn't hear the hurt tone in his voice; he only heard the hurtful words. Draco nodded stiffly and headed toward his rooms.

* * *

Draco sat in the library beside Hermione doing work. It had been four months since he had asked Hermione for help. Two months since Harry had last touched him intimately. It was two weeks 'till Christmas break now. Over the last two months, Draco and Hermione had become very close. Especially after the Pansy incident. He had liked that, and thanked the gods for Hermione. She was so understanding, especially since she had practically the same situation with Ron. Yes, Ron had yet to ask Hermione out. They had talked hours on end, until the early mornings about their loved ones. It was funny, how the more Draco paid attention the more he began to realize he was so wrong those days. 

Draco had had to convince Harry into letting him take him shopping for new clothes and such. Harry was now also devoid of his round glasses and he looked absolutely stunning. Draco could stare into those eyes days on end and never be tired of them. Draco knew all the things that made Harry tick. All the things that made Harry smile. All the things that Harry felt. He knew all this by just looking into Harry's eyes.

It was now commonly known that Draco and Hermione were in a truce. Which was quite easily explained away because they were both head boy and head girl. Hermione wasn't all that bad, Draco had realized. She was funny when you really got to know her. Draco was content with the results of this year so far. Yet he still wanted more, and that more was Harry. But Harry just didn't want him… and it hurt so much to know that.

"Draco?" a voice wondered into his thoughts. He looked up to see Tulane. Draco raised a questioning eyebrow. "You should go talk to Madam Pomfrey," He said quietly.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well… umm... there's something I should have told you. You see the last week of your transformation. You know when you receive the parts to give birth?" Draco nodded. "Yes well when you… hmmm… have sex during that week, your body stores the sperm and well…. Draco you're most likely pregnant now. It usually isn't used unless you don't have sex with your mate for a couple of weeks…"

Draco was shocked to say the least. "How would you know if I was pregnant?" Draco hissed out. His face was flushed with rage. Why hadn't anyone told him this.

"You're… aura has changed. It went from green to baby blue," Tulane whispered quietly.

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Draco said in an extremely angered tone. "Do you plan on keeping everything from us… you bloody bastards." Draco got up and gathered his things. He was heading to the infirmary. Just as he was about to leave he turned around and said "If Potter finds of this I will personally come and kill you… with my bare hands!"

With that he left. Tulane stared at him with sad eyes. Why hadn't he told him before? Because he was scared of that reaction. Tulane had known that no matter what he would have become pregnant after fours months with Harry. It was the way most elfin marriages worked. That was how it had been between him and Maletin before Tulane had lost his child and was rendered incapable of having children. Tulane sighed. If only they truly understood the beauty of having children.

"They will come around; don't worry. Draco needs someone to love and Harry is so honorable and loving he will love the child with all his heart," Hermione said from behind Tulane. Tulane nodded softly. 'Hopefully they will… before it's too late,' Tulane thought.

* * *

Draco ran to the bathroom when he had entered his chambers. He had to throw up, and he had only just eaten 30 minutes ago. He hadn't noticed Harry who had been sitting on the couch reading over the potion that was assigned for tomorrow. 

Harry looked at the bathroom door then shrugged. It didn't really matter to him. As he was about to return to his book he heard gagging noises from the bathroom. 'Okay now that's weird.' Harry got up and walked to the bathroom. The door was left ajar and Draco was leaning over the toilet vomiting. Harry winced, it wasn't as if he had never seen people vomit before, but he had always thought it disgusting. He went over and gently rubbed Draco's back. When Draco was done, he slowly leaned back into Harry, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked. Draco didn't answer.

"Water," he croaked softly. Harry nodded, quickly getting up and getting some water. He came and sat down beside Draco. Draco leaned against Harry and slowly sipped the water.

"So are you going to tell me what is wrong?" Harry asked.

Draco slowly finished the water before answering. "Probably something that I ate. You know me I'm careless," he replied quietly before getting up. "Now if you don't mind, Potter, I'd like to take a shower."

Harry looked at Draco suspiciously before nodding and leaving the bathroom. Draco sighed as he leaned against the door. When he had gone to 'Poppy', as she wanted Draco to call her now, she had said that he was about a month pregnant. Which would mean that he would have to stop all his heavy-duty training that he had started at the beginning of the year. Draco quietly slipped out of his clothes and into the hot running water. He moaned quietly as he felt the soothing water run down his back. Draco's thoughts wondered to the man in the next room. How was he going to tell him? Could he really look into those brilliant green eyes and…? Draco moaned again as he thought about Harry, or more specifically Harry's body. His broad shoulders, his hard chest, those unbelievable six-pack abs, his lean, tight legs. Draco's hand moved slowly down his body on its own accord. But something stopped him. He quickly got out of the shower. He groaned when he looked down to see a raging hard-on. As he was about to wrap a towel around his waist, he felt himself feel queasy again. He groaned and flew to the toilet, leaning over it again, emptying the remaining contents of his stomach. He was vaguely aware of smooth hands running up and down his back.

"Draco, are you okay?" Harry asked quietly, pulling the whimpering boy into his lap. Draco nodded and buried his head in the crook of Harry's neck.

They sat there awhile longer. Draco moaned quietly as the hands continued to run down his back. It suddenly stopped.

"Don't…" Draco whispered as he slowly reached up to kiss Harry, "…stop…"

"Draco, we can't do this…" Harry whispered, but he was fighting the urge to jump the boy and drive into him, hard.

_**Lemon Scene - IF you don't want to read then skip till you see bold again! – **_

**AN: My first try at Lemon don't kill if it's not good**

Draco slowly straddled Harry's hips, grinding into him. "It doesn't feel like you want to stop…" Draco whispered when he felt Harry's erection against his thigh. "Fuck Potter, it's been two months and I need a release."

Harry let out a low moan as Draco's hands roamed over him. "Draco… you'll regret this later…"

Draco secured his hands in Harry's hair. "What? Having sex with my husband… I think not." He said as he rocked against Harry. He captured Harry's lips with his own. "Why don't we get off the bathroom floor?" Harry nodded and lifted them both up.

Draco wound his legs around Harry's waist and he continued to kiss his husband as Harry carried him to the bed. Harry's legs meet the bed and they fell forward. Draco was pinned under Harry.

"Hmmm… Potter… I want you to…. fuck me hard… I want you to drive into me…" Draco said, groaning. Harry was shocked by his words, but turned on to no end. Draco had never really taken the lead. Never said that he had wanted to be with Harry before. And he was never this goddamn vocal.

"Mmmm…" was all Harry said. Draco took on the job of stripping Harry's shirt off, which was discarded quickly. He moved his own pale hand down the nicely tanned skin. Draco moaned as Harry sucked the sensitive area near his collarbone. The bit that was so sensitive that it made him helpless and totally wanting.

Harry's hand moved down the smooth skin that he knew so well. He came to the knot of the towel and quickly disposed of it. His hands stroked the tender flesh right beside Draco's member. Draco moaned. "Oh fuck… no fair… shit… Potter… you're still…ahhh… dressed," Draco struggled to say as he tugged on Harry's pants desperately.

Harry chuckled and he quickly ripped away his own pants and boxers. Draco sighed at the sight of his husband. He could definitely be a porn star. He had it all, abs, biceps, and the tight ass. Harry softly shoved Draco into the middle of the bed before slowly pushing apart Draco's thighs. Draco, getting the hint, opened his legs. Harry climbed up and kissed the smooth skin of his husband's inner thighs. Harry muttered something and a small bottle flew into his hands.

He poured some oil on his hands. Harry carefully coated three of his fingers. Draco sighed at the small, teasing, butterfly kisses Harry was showering on his stomach.

Draco inhaled deeply as Harry took him inside his mouth and began licking. Every motion of his tongue on the underside of Draco's cock was nearly agony, however, he was doing it sooo slowly… Draco was completely lost just thinking about the mouth on him and he almost, almost didn't notice the finger that probed him. The world was turning blurry again, as that unbelievable mouth licked along Draco's cock, nuzzled against his balls, slowly sucking them in and releasing them again, reducing Draco to soft whimpers as he tried to stave off the rushing pressure building at his groin.

"Fuck yea… Harry…" Draco said, using his given name for the first time.

"Hold up…" Harry breathed as he left Draco's cock and moved upward, kissing his navel. Draco felt another finger enter him and thrust deep down. Draco moaned. The fingers continued to move in an unbearably pleasurable rhythm. Then another finger entered him and Draco felt totally lost. Harry had by now come up and was sucking the tender flesh near his collarbone once again.

When the fingers left him, Draco whimpered at the lost. But the whimper was quickly lost, when Harry entered him swiftly, unexpectedly. Both of the men moaned loudly.

Harry stayed still a minute, letting Draco get used to the feel. It had been almost two months, after all. Draco moved forward a bit, indicating to Harry that he was ready. Harry moaned softly before he began withdrawing slowly, so slowly that Draco was mewling by the time he thrust forward into him again. Harry quickly picked up the pace, continuously trusting deeper into him. "Fuck! Harry…" Draco said as he met each trust. Harry continued to kiss, lick and nip at sweaty flesh. Harry put his hand between them and grabbed hold of Draco's long hard penis, smoothing the drops of pre-come down the length and then pumping in time with his thrusts, varying the depth of his thrusts and varying the strength of the pulls along Draco's cock.

Draco didn't last long after that and neither did Harry. With one last cry of the other's name, they both came.

They lay there panting for a couple of minutes before Harry pulled out of Draco, and both of them moaned at the loss.

_**-Okay, Lemon over! -**_

"Mmmm… that was the best fuck I've ever had with you, Potter," Draco said, when they had both calmed down.

"So now it's back to Potter? What happened to 'FUCK YEA HARRY'?"

"Shut up, Potter," Draco said, throwing his pillow at him. Harry grabbed it and hugged it. "Okay give back the pillow I want to go to bed…"

"Don't think so, not unless you start calling me Harry. Doesn't have to be in front of others but just us… I mean, we have sex, it's the least you should do," Harry said.

Draco sighed, but asked, "fine- ah- Harry- can I have my pillow back?" Harry nodded and handed it over. Draco rolled to his side and smiled, he loved the way Harry's name rolled of his tongue…

Harry smiled as he watched Draco fall asleep. He loved the way his name rolled off Draco's tongue…

_AN: Okay so maybe it wasn't that short… ;) _


	11. Confessions of the Heart

**The Elfin Prince  
**Jona Nehru  
-2005-

_An: I know that the last chapter was just a lot of nothing but it will make more sense when you read this. The importance of Pansy who I don't hate but don't adore will come into play here. I also wanted the whole school to know of Draco's preferences. Another thing is that I wanted to finish this one in 10 chapters or so because I already have another idea for a story! Hopefully it will work! So on with the story. _

**RATING IS NOW R! I WILL OFFICIALLY CHANGE IT NEXT CHAPTER! **

_!WARNING- MALE PREGNANCY- SLASH m/m- and future Lemon! _

_Review response: (not all just questions really) Some of you have to wait and see for your answer like_ mars explorer_ and _LadyofGrey!

Anny Pervert Snape- as for more lemons I'm pretty sure I will but not quite, just depends on my mood you know?

Sheree- they can't tell others of their relationship because they don't want Voldie to find out about them. You see if they find out that their married Voldemort is going to suspect Lucius and we just can't have that now can we?

TO ALL MY REVIEWERS THANKS! I LOVE YOU ALL! XOXOXO!

_Beta Read by: HazelWolf ;) thanks a bunch _

* * *

_Chapter 10  
__Confessions of the Heart…_

Harry woke up to an empty bed. He looked around for any trace of the man he married. The said man was nowhere in sight. Just then Harry's elfin ears picked up the sound of gagging coming from the washroom. Harry quickly got out of bed and opened the bathroom door. Kneeling on the floor over the toilet was a pale Draco. The beautiful blond looked like he hadn't slept in days and hadn't eaten anything in weeks.

"Draco?" Harry asked as he kneeled beside him. "Something's wrong; please tell me what it is. You know how I hate being kept in the dark."

Draco sighed as he leaned against the still very naked Harry; he himself was only dressed in boxers. Draco sighed. "Promise you won't get upset," he said quietly.

"I can't promise anything until I know what it is Draco," Harry told him, softly stroking Draco's messed hair.

"Well… I'm pregnant," Draco said quietly.

There was a silence.

"How many months?" Harry whispered.

"One," Draco whispered back. Harry looked at him shocked. He mouthed 'how.' "The last time we had sex, your sperm was stored. Thus me getting pregnant."

Harry sat there saying absolutely nothing. Draco moved forward and turned around, facing him.

"Harry…" Draco whimpered when Harry jumped up and ran out of the bathroom. Draco felt tears form in his eyes. "Fucking hormones!"

* * *

"Bloody hell, it was just hormones. I used him. Damn it! How could have missed that his aura had changed. I fucking used him," Harry said viciously as he repeatedly punched and kicked the punching bag in the room of requirement. It was the room that they used for training. He had already been there for more then eight hours, just blowing of steam.

"Harry?" Maletin asked, coming into the room.

"What?" Harry snapped without looking up from his task.

"What has gotten you so upset, my highness?" Maletin asked quietly, as he watched the topless teenager mercilessly pound into the punching bag. He wondered how much damage the man could do to a person.

"What gives you that idea? I'm not upset Maletin and bloody well stop with the whole highness and Prince shit," Harry said somewhat sarcastically as he continued to punch.

"Firstly, the charm is down. You look very much like the Elfin prince and secondly, you're punching that bag as if it just killed your best friends. Which it didn't, Harry," Maletin responded calmly.

Harry stopped, stepped away from the punching bag, and looked down at himself, his hands going to his ears. Maletin was right; he was in elfin form. He sighed, "Draco's pregnant. But I doubt there's any use telling you since you probably already knew."

Maletin nodded. "Is something wrong with that?"

"Wrong with what? The fact that he's pregnant or you knowing?" Harry asked as he took a towel and wiped his chest. Maletin gave him a look. "I realized I'm not in love with him. Loving the child, our child, would not be difficult but would be scary."

"Harry why can you not love Draco? I mean for someone so full of love you sure do seem quite set on not loving him. Is he not good enough for you? Are you too great for his standards?" Maletin asked in a voice he knew would get to Harry.

"NO!" Harry yelled falling on his knees and hands. The he whispered, "No; that's not it at all. Draco… he's… oh god. Since the time he fainted and I have to had sex with him I've loved him. God, his eyes, those eyes are the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen. But I can't. He'll get hurt. Everyone I love gets hurt."

"Harry stop. Don't you dare go down the self-pitying road. No matter what, he will get hurt. You are bound together, or do you not know? He is yours. You are his. Damn it Harry, when are you going to figure that out! I don't care if the others always got hurt. Draco will always be there. You don't know how hard it was when I found out that my husband could no longer have children. You can't know how it feels. We were in love. We wanted a child, but the gods didn't think we deserved them. But you are lucky enough to be gifted with children. I would bet you a million galleons that Draco is crying at this moment because he is upset and probably thinks that you do not want this child."

Harry whimpered and looked at Maletin. "But I do want this child. I want a family. A family to call my very own… damn…"

"Go talk to him, Harry. He deserves the truth," Maletin said gently putting his hand on Harry's shoulders. Harry nodded. He pulled his shirt quickly over his head and headed out the door, to his chambers, where he knew that Draco would be.

* * *

It was around eight thirty when Harry returned to Draco. Draco was sitting on the window seat, tears rolling down his cheeks. He couldn't hear anything, or even see anything. All he could remember was that Harry had ran. He had rejected him and his child, no, their child. Draco didn't hear the person walk in, or see them until he felt the arms close around him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Draco," Harry's soft voice said as Harry rubbed up and down Draco's arms. His head rested on Draco's shoulder. "Gods Draco… I'm so sorry… I love you… I love you so much… I'm just so scared at what might happen. What would happen if I loved and cared for you?"

Draco's heart suddenly felt so light. He felt like he was floating on air. "Do you really love me, Harry?"

Harry lifted his head and looked at Draco's tear stained face. "Yes I do love you… I love you and our child that is growing in you. I will love you now and forever… I'm sorry Draco, for everything that I've said and done."

Draco's only response was leaning into Harry and kissing him. They stayed that way for a long time. Just kissing and touching each other. Learning what made the other moan the loudest. When they stopped, Draco was leaning against the end on the window seat with his legs bent and spread in order to accommodate Harry, who was leaning over him. Harry was still licking and sucking on Draco's neck at all the right spots.

"I love you too Harry… So much that sometimes it hurts," Draco said. Harry stopped and looked up. He looked into the lust- and love-filled stormy gray eyes. "I've loved you since we got married. When we danced to that song, at the Elfin party it felt just right. Like it was just the two of us. No Voldemort, no elves, no magic. Just you and me."

"I felt it too, Draco," Harry said as he gently leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead. "You need to rest. I'm sorry about today. I really shouldn't have run out on you. But I can't wait for our baby to be born." Draco smiled as Harry got off of him and picked him up bridal-style. He carried Draco to their bed and got under the sheets.

"G'night Harry," Draco said as he snuggled into Harry.

"Good night love," Harry said. Together they both drifted off to a land where there was no one but the two of them.

* * *

Severus Snape stood in another part of the country, in a large manor where the Dark Lord was having a meeting. A meeting that would change the lives of ones Draco and Harry Potter. "Master, I have some news for you," the petite girl said to the ugly snake-like man on the throne.

"This better be good, my dear," the man said.

"My lord, Harry Potter has married."

"What nonsense are you talking about? Do you want to be punished?"

"No, my lord! Please just listen. All that I say is true. Harry Potter is elfin and is married to Draco Malfoy. I know this, for I heard it with my own ears. It was that Granger girl and the Mudblood-lover talking." Snape stared at the scene in front of him. How could he have missed this? Pansy Parkinson was going to pay when she got back to school. He was going to make sure of that.

* * *

I know it a short chapter, but oh well… I've had exams, assignments like crazy, what else? Umm, nope, but that's still a lot. RR! 


	12. This Means War

**The Elfin Prince  
**-Jona Neru-**  
**2005

**_AN: hoped you like the last chapter. Sorry it was so short and took to long. I love you guys and I am INCREDIBLY SORRY. I broke up with my boyfriend and am having trouble at home. I will start to update regularly again on Thursdays and Sundays hopefully. Reason I'm saying hopefully is because I am getting a job. I might just end this in four chapters. Anyways enjoy! I appreciate all the reviews that I receive… I also don't mind the long ones they are the preferred because I get to really see what my readers think- So read and please review… Oh yea and I like to use Elfin better the Eleven because I think it sounds better… I just like it a lot! He he!_**

_**SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO LADYOFGREY! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE SUPPORT AND SORRY THAT I MADE YOU WAIT! I KNOW I SET THAT GOAL I WISHED THAT I HAD GOTTEN AROUND TO ACTUALLY ACCOMPLISHING IT! **_

**-WARNING- _Male Pregnancy/ m/m / Lemon in future_**

* * *

_Chapter 11  
This Means War_

Harry walked up to the Astronomy Tower. He would have stayed in bed with Draco in his arms all night long but something had called to him. It had told him to find it. He hadn't known what it was or where to find it. But the strange power had lead him here. To this tower.

Harry had thought about the possibility of Voldemort, but then he realized if it were he wanted to face him. He wanted to end this. All of it. He wanted to know who the victor of this on going battle was. He had not received one of the dreams or visions of Voldemort since the middle of sixth year. Maybe that had something to do with the Occlemacy lessons that he had started up again with Snape. He looked around to see nothing. He sighed and walked over to the ledge and looked at the stars. Then he looked down. Then he paused. The gears in his head turning. He looked back up. The stars, the moon and lights. Lights of all different colours. The northern lights Harry realized. But how?

Then he heard a voice. It was a strong male voice. Harry had heard it before. He didn't know where but he had. "Harry Potter, Elfin Prince. You were chosen by the many gods above you. You were destined to be the savior of both good and evil. You are the truth that many people seek. Tonight is the night that Evil and Good shall start its war. Tonight will be the night were you will learn more about the evil around you.

"On the 29th of April you will lose love, on the same day you will gain power, wisdom and strength. That is the day you will wait for. That is the day that the battle that will decide the fate of all will happen. You will succeed, but only if you give up that which will be taken from you, willingly. Only if you accept everything around you. Accept your fate Harry Potter." The voice seem to stop with emotion. Then a voice he knew all to well spoke.

"Sometimes people are put on this earth with a mission. The mission might be the hardest for others to do. However my son I know that you will do what is best for everyone. Even if it hurts. I love you Harry and so did your Mother that is why we gave our lives for you. Harry you must give something for the people you love and the people that depend on you." With that the lights stopped. The moon was shinning brightly. Harry did a double take the moon was full. How could that be the moon had been full only a week ago.

What did his had mean? What had that other voice meant? He was confused and the strange things that where happening outside were not helping. Harry sighed. He would have to tell Dumbledore about this. He knew that it was important. First off where the hell did the voices come from? Secondly what the hell did it mean?

* * *

Severus sat in Dumbledore's office beside his lover and future husband Remus Lupin. They had just finished talking about what had happened at the death eater meeting. "Then it's agreed. I will talk to Harry and Draco in the morning. Then we will decide what to do with Ms. Parkinson," Dumbledore said.

Severus nodded and stood up to leave. He looked over at Remus. "You do know what this means right?" He asked in a hushed tone. Severus nodded.

"The second war has began tonight," Dumbledore said in a knowing voice.

* * *

Harry was sitting in his living room and watching an angry Draco stomp around. They had just come back from the early morning meeting they had with Dumbledore.

"Draco, love. Really you should calm down," Harry said. He was shot a angry glare from Draco. He stopped and looked at Harry like he was about to blow. "It's not good for the baby or yourself Draco. Think about that innocent child growing in you. DO you really want to put him in danger?"

Draco looked up and blinked. "How do you know it's a boy? It could be a girl." Harry smiled secretively and shook his head. "Alright I'll calm down. I'm glad Dumbledore said I could talk to Pansy before he does something about this whole mess. I really wonder what she'll when she finds out that the Ravenclaw that had raped her was one of the Dark Lords minions. Can you believe they only got to the case a week ago. Fucking shit holes."

Harry who had been on the couch got up and hugged Draco from behind. "I would love to argue some more but I have practice with Maletin and I also have to talk to him so I'll see you in a bit." Harry got up and kissed Draco lightly on the lips, he was about to pull away but Draco stopped him.

"Bed," Draco growled. "Now!" With that he pushed Harry through the door and pushed him on the bed. "Need you. Please."

Harry looked down at the desperate young man in his arms. He quietly pulled away and he heard the whimper emit from the other. "Draco we cant right now. I have to leave I have a lot to deal with." Draco sighed and nodded. He rolled over and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I cant wait Harry," Draco said quietly. Harry chuckled and nodded. "No, not that… I mean I cant wait four months to have our baby." Harry smiled.

"It will come and go before you know it," Harry said as he kissed the blond on the nose before running out the door to meet with Maletin.

Draco waited there quietly. He couldn't talk to Pansy as she was still at home for the holidays. As Draco sat there he felt a pull. Something telling him to go to a place. It confused him, but none the less he got up and started to walk toward the pull. When he finally felt the pull stop he was in a middle of the eighth floor. In front of a brick wall. He did not understand.

_'Touch the brick that is two from the right and in lighter then the rest,'_ a voice whispered to him. The blond only hesitated a second before touching it. He stepped back as the wall silently slid away. Draco gasped at the sight that he saw there. It was beautiful. A soft valley, with lush green grass, trees all around surrounding a lake. Fairies danced gently around the bushes and the sun hit the ground making it warm.

"Draco," A voice whispered and Draco turned and looked at the lady that was dressed in light green. Her green eyes shinning and her red hair flowing almost down to her waist. "Do you know who I am?" she asked him he shook his head. She laughed joyously before waving at him to come and sit beside her. Draco slowly went and sat beside looking at the Fairies dancing about. "I am Lillian, many called me Lily in my day. I am your husband's mother, Lily Potter. I am no longer alive, however I am here to tell you Draco that many hardships you will face Draco. You do understand this?"

Draco looked at the woman beside him and nodded. "Yes I now. I have always known. Life as a Malfoy was hard, but life as a Potter is even harder I know this." The woman nodded before continuing.

"Yes, that is well. Draco I must ask you now, do you love my son?" Draco nodded. "That is good to know. But it will make things harder for you in the end. Draco do you know what my son was called when he was first born?" The blond shook his head. "Long before he was labeled the 'boy who lived' he was labeled the boy of many Prophecies. He was always meant for great things. Draco you must understand that Harry's life is not meant to be roses. He is to suffer a great deal in order to save this world. The happiness he wants to seek wont be found until he loses some of the people he loved the most. Draco, are you prepared to leave Harry? The place of the living? Because in order for the world to be saved, there have to those you have to be lost. But in truth, you wont truly be lost. You and Harry shall be together again when it is his time to leave the living."

Draco was shaking now. His hand consciously went to the small bulge that was already starting to show. "What about our baby? Will-" He started but he couldn't continue, tears threatening to spill over.

"Your child is not part of any prophecy. Draco I am telling you this so you can be prepared. So that you can leave without a fight and make Harry accept this. Don't be scared my child, all will work out in the end. Love Harry for all that it is worth during these last few months, for it will be a long time before you will be able to be in his arms again my love." With that she disappeared leaving a scared, confused young man to look out into the lake and the happy little Fairies that floated around.

* * *

_AN: OMG THAT WAS NOT HOW I EXPECTED THIS CHAPTER TO TURN OUT! SORRY ABOUT ANY SPELLING ERRORS. PLEASE REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT AND I WILL HOPEFULLY UPDATE SOONER! _


End file.
